In The End
by ArchelionGen
Summary: During the event's starting between Mass Effect 1 and 2 following a young turian C-Sec officer as he tries to escape his father shadow and make his own path. Along the way working with some familiar faces and new faces, as he goes through his first assignment leading him to begin to investigate human colony disappearances. Rated M for some language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story on here and I would certainly appreciate any good reviews or any constructive criticism. Hope you guy's enjoy this story and continue to read my new chapters. I try to push out a new chapter once a week, but sometimes life gets in the way. So I will try to keep up to date with my chapter's. Enjoy! **

* * *

**In The End**

**Chapter I**

The offices were empty and dark leaving the hallways silent as Vallok looked through the short briefing letter on his omni-tool. The faint glow of orange lite in the darkness was the only light on in the hallway. He couldn't help but scoff at the message as he began to read what his new assignment detailed.

"Protection duty for a spoiled kid of a politician. He passed the C-Sec Academy tests with flying colors and he had friends in high places recommend him and he got stuck with protection duty."

The message ended and Vallok dropped his arm at his side letting his talons curl into a fist and stared at the wall, going through the letter in his head once again. Lost in thought, he failed to notice the faint footsteps that approached him. An arm rested on his shoulder making him jump a little, making him face the owner of the soon to be detached arm.. Vallok was surprised to find a turian C-Sec officer holding his shoulder with a puzzled but serious face as he examined Vallok.

"Excuse me sir, these C-Sec offices are closed right now. You shouldn't be here unless you are personal."

Vallok chuckled as he reached for his badge to find that it was missing from his the usual slot on his hip.

"Listen I'm with C-Sec and I was a little preoccupied with a message and..."

"Sir, can I see some identification?"

"I don't have it on me, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Sir, I am going to need you to come with me to the C-Sec Security station."

"Listen I need to go see the Captain in C-Sec, so if you will just let me go."

The C-Sec Officer pushed on Vallok's shoulder in the direction of the C-Sec security station, which Vallok had no intention on visiting. Vallok jerked his shoulder, pulling the officers hand off of him and turned around again. The officer mumbled and pulled his sidearm on Vallok, hoping that he would comply with the demands.

"Let him go Sgt. He's with C-Sec!"

The Officer turned with his eyes wide open to look for the man that had just spoke. The Officer nodded and put his sidearm in its holster and re-clipped the safety belt. He mumbled again and stared at Vallok for a moment before walking down the hallway with speed. Vallok stood in the hallway glaring at the officer until he disappeared behind a corner. He turned quickly to find the owner of the double toned voice only to find a turian half way down the dark hallway. Vallok began jogging to catch up to the turian hoping to thank him for keeping him out of jail.

Vallok rubbed his neck and slowed down to the pace of the turian. "I appreciate that back there."

"No big deal just don't forget your badge again. They tend to frown upon those who don't have the proper I.D. to be here."

Vallok raised his eyebrow plates. "How did you know I was with C-Sec? Have we met before?"

"You are here to see Captain Sereques right?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me."

The turian turned into another dark hallway littered with doors to offices of C-Sec officers. All of them were dark except one in the middle that read Captain Sereques. The turian opened the door leading, Vallok inside gesturing him to sit in the chair as he stood by the door.

"I will be with you in a second, I got something that I have to handle first."

Vallok nodded and the door closed, leaving him alone with the faint sound of passing cars outside the window of the dark office. All the lights were out except for the faint glow of the light on the dark cherry desk that illuminated the pictures and papers that laid scattered. He glanced at the photos, looking at the pictures of what he presumed was the Captain and other figures such as Commander Shepard, and councilor Valern. Vallok stopped and gave the pictures a second look, staring at the image of Captain Sereques which had an eerie resemblance to the turian that just walked him in.

The door opened again and the presumed Captain Sereques sat in the eccentric chair across from Vallok, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I don't get much rest these days, but I take advantage of the fact that almost everyone has went home by now."

The turian sat up to his desk and opened one of the drawers that revealed a bottle of turian brandy and two glasses. He pulled out both the glasses and made a gesture to Vallok, offering him a glass. He shook his hand politely refusing. The turian shrugged and poured a glass for himself and put the brandy back into its proper drawer.

"You must be Vallok. I am Captain Sereques if you haven't figured it out yet, and being me and you are the only two in the building, I am assuming you knew this already?"

Vallok nodded again.

"You do speak English, don't you son?"

Vallok was taken aback by the human expression "Son" but nodded, clearing his throat.

"Yes Sir"

"Good I didn't have much use for an overqualified mute."

Vallok flared his mandibles as the Captain tried to ease the tension, but it only made it more awkward. Most turians, especially in high positions, were not as laid back as the Captain was. He found it odd but he had heard of stranger things.

"Well, no need to waste anymore of your time Vallok, so I will get straight to the point. I assume you have read the assignment briefing that I sent you?"

Vallok nodded, then stopped himself and cleared his throat again. "Yes Sir."

The Captain flared his mandibles, trying to make a smile.

"Good then you know that their ship comes in tomorrow. I couldn't send all of it in an open communiqué so I needed you to come in so I could tell you the rest. Their ship arrives at 600 hours and you need to be there two hours earlier to set up a escape route just in case."

Vallok shook his head out of confusion.

"Sorry Sir but isn't that the job of one of the higher ranking officers?"

"No, the V.I.P.'s security and securing an escape route for her fall's under your responsibilities."

"Sir, I don't know if I can do this."

Sereques shifted papers around looking for something and picked up a folder and opened it.

"Vallok Arus. Graduated with High Honors from C-Sec Academy. Has numerous recommendations from his NCO's on Palaven. Is this the same Vallok that sits in front of me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to fire my secretary for giving me the wrong paperwork. You are in charge of her daughter not her mother, your job should be easy! It's up to you Vallok."

Vallok nodded again and turned his eyes away from the Captain as the words rattled through his head once more.

"Alright, I will do my best Sir."

"You make it sound like you had a choice, Private. I was just giving you the option to quit."

Vallok smirked at what he thought was a joke but quickly changed his expression when he looked at the Captain's stern expression.

"You better get home and get some rest Vallok, you have to be there in five hours."

Vallok stood up from the chair and walked toward the door but stopped when the Captain spoke again.

"Wait! I have one last question before you leave."

"Yeah?"

"What does you father think of all this?"

"What does it matter?"

"Your father is a honorable man, you should care."

"I stopped caring when I stopped carrying his name. I would appreciate it if this stayed between you and me."

The Captain nodded and raised his hand, dismissing Vallok. He responded with a salute and walked out closing the door behind him. The hallway was quiet and still dark allowing him a moment to think in peace about his father. He tried his hardest to escape his shadow, but not even the fringes of space could give him the anonymity that he desired.

Vallok shook his head, trying to push the thoughts of his father that plagued his mind into the back of his head. The past was the past and he needed to focus on the future, it was the only thing that mattered. He entered the elevator at the end of the hallway and took it to the main lobby. It was just as dark as the rest of the building except for the emergency lights that light up the doorway that led out of the building. He approached the door and exited, letting him out to the rest of the presidium that bustled with cars and people walking through the dark streets. Approaching the cab call button he couldn't help but wonder who would be awake at this hour anyway? He glared back at the building, still able to see the floor with one lone office that had a light still on. The cab landed allowing Vallok to get in and then took off into the artificial night.

Vallok walked from where the cab that dropped him off through the dark ally behind his apartment building to get to the back door. He arrived at his door and fumbled for the key that was usually with his I.D. and his badge.

"Shit!"

Vallok had totally forgotten about him leaving his badge in the apartment. He cussed to himself and stopped to try to figure something out. The door opened, revealing a slender turian woman that was smiling as she held out her hand, revealing Vallok's I.D. and key. He smiled at the sight of the turian women, but just as soon as the smile came it faded.

"What are you doing here Valerie?"

"What, a girl can't meet her boyfriend coming home from work?"

"A what?"

Vallok stared puzzled at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Its a term the humans use for their partner when they're not married."

"Right. How did you get in here again?"

"I had a key made last week. Remember?"

Vallok shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Valerie scoffed at him.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Did you tell anyone that you were coming here?"

"Just a friend at work. Why?"

"You know why. He still checks in on you to try to find me."

Valerie looked down and played with her feet.

"About that Vallok… I actually came here to talk about us getting bonded."

Vallok shook his head rapidly.

"We talked about this I can't, it wouldn't be right you marrying me. Besides I'm just a C-Sec officer."

"A C-Sec officer. Hardly!" She scoffed "Your family is..."

"Stop! We've had this discussion. I will not take back the family name and you know the media will be all over this. I can see it now: 'C-Sec Officer running from fathers name coming out of hiding to bond with Turian Hierarchy seat member.' I couldn't put you through that Valerie."

"I could handle it, plus why can't we get married under Arus anyways or are you going to never get bonded because you're afraid of being discovered?"

Vallok took a deep breathe and rubbed his neck trying to think. He grabbed Valerie's arm and gently pulled her to his chest. She nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed trying to find the answer in his arms.

"I love you Valerie but you have a career and I'm not going to get you anywhere. Besides this just isn't the right time for this, I have a new assignment and you have your career to worry about."

"Alright, but why can't we use Arus?"

"Because if anybody digs deep enough they will eventually figure out that it isn't my real name.."

She sighed again, trying to take in as much of Vallok as she could. Vallok tried to pull away only to be stopped by Valerie as she pulled his arm towards the bedroom. He smiled at her as she opened the bedroom door, still pulling Vallok along with her as she laid on the bed. He fell to the bed and pressed his lips on hers and stopped.

"Valerie I got to work in 4 hours, I can't do this right now."

She scoffed in disappointment and grabbed Valloks arms and put it around her like a blanket.

"Then just hold me."

Vallok smiled.

"That I can do."

Vallok tried to position himself to kiss her head to find her already asleep, realizing he wasn't too far behind. He laid his head down on the pillow and let his exhaustion take over his body and fell asleep with his mind still stuck on the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Vallok shifted in his bed to avoid the artificial sunlight coming in through the shades, hoping to fall back asleep. A loud beep from his omni-tool finally forcing him to come with terms of not going back to sleep. He let his feet dangle off the side of the bed and put his talons over his face, trying to wake himself up. He stopped when he felt a tug on his arm, turning towards Valerie and smiling at her.

"Why are you up already?"

"I got a new assignment that I need to get to. I kind of need to be there early."

Valerie squinted as she tried to look at Vallok.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"As appealing as that sounds. I really can't unless I want to lose my job."

"Would that be so bad?" Vallok smiled leaning over to kiss her as she curled herself up into the covers again. He stood up off the bed to grab his armor that laid on the chair across the room. He put on the standard dark blue armor that C-Sec wore but it had a personal twist at Vallok's request with a white strip on each arm. He rolled his shoulders trying to get the armor to fall into place to make it more comfortable.

"When will you be back?"

"I may not come back here for a few days or maybe even a week, it really depends on how long they need me. Why?"

"Just wanted to know when I could come and sleepover again."

"Well how about when I get back we can do a little dinner and see where it goes? Who knows you might even get lucky."

Vallok opened the door to the apartment and stopped.

"Please be safe Vallok."

"When am I not?"

She smiled and Vallok closed the door and headed down the hallway of the apartment building. He exited the apartment building into the dark ally walking towards the vehicle pick up and drop off area designated with a large circle landing. He was met by one of the C-Sec cars to be taken to the docking bay to meet his "New Assignment". Still unsure of what to expect, he mentally prepared himself of the situation of securing the docking bay using a layout plan of the place while in the car.

The car shook as it descended to the landing pad outside the docking area, making Vallok look out the window to see numerous C-Sec cars and officers waiting. The car hovered a few feet off the ground for a few minutes before landing and opening the door for Vallok. He walked out of the car to be met by a small Salarian holding a holo pad.

"You must be Vallok, the Turian in charge of security for the daughter right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, the U.S.S. Hood has just reported that they are escorting them into Citadel space right now."

"Little early aren't they?"

The Salarian shrugged and said, "They're politicians they make their own time."

Valllok rushed to the docking arm area to be ready to receive the politician's daughter right after the politician got off. He hadn't prepared an escape route or even a plan to get her to a safe house if something happened. He hated the feeling of being unprepared, it made him feel uneasy as if he was asking for trouble, but there was nothing he could do about it now. One of the officers at attention next to Vallok smiled at him, noticing his unease.

"Take it easy almost nothing ever happens when they arrive on the Citadel. It's too well secured for anybody to try anything Now, what you do have to watch out for is unplanned trips. Those can get a bit dicey, makes me glad I'm just on guard duty."

Vallok glanced at the human officer. He actually felt more nervous about the assignment than before. The air popped as the large Asari ship entered the docking bay as it tried to pressurize the bay again.

"Asari?"

"Yeah you didn't know?"

Vallok shook his head at the human guard. He didn't get much detail other than to be in the docking bay at this exact time and that Miara would present herself to Vallok when she landed. He found it interesting though that there was so much secrecy and surprise in this whole operation. Half, if not all of the C-Sec Officer's and Agents, were in the dark on who they were and what they looked like. According to what he heard when he was being transferred to the Citadel, everybody upped security after the Geth attacked the Citadel and Shepard went K.I.A.

The hatch opened on the Asari ship, letting out a handful of commandos, that made a perimeter around the door, preparing for the politician and her entourage of other local politicians. The Salarian C-Sec officer that Vallok met on the way into the bay approached the Asari ship to meet the politician and began to talk to her as they walked towards the convoy of cars.

Vallok watched the group as they walked to the convoy, trying to keep himself from staring too long at the Asari commando's. Nothing caught his eye more than a woman with a gun, but it helped that they were even more deadly without one.

"They might kill you if they knew you were staring at their ass!"

Vallok quickly snapped his head to address the female voice.

"I was just being thorough in my security sweep."

When he turned his head he found an Asari studying him.

"You must be the C-Sec officer that was assigned to me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Lets set some ground rules Mr..."

"Vallok, ma'am."

"Vallok. First, off don't call me ma'am. Second, when we leave here you will need to be riding in a different car. Third, I didn't ask for your services but others thought it was necessary. If you stay out of my way we won't have a problem."

Valloks eyes scrunched as he tried to take in all the "ground rules" he had just been given. He found it hard to picture himself being able to protect her when riding in a different car. Not only that, but never has he had someone been so blatant with disrespect towards him. He was disgusted but there was nothing he could do unless he wanted to lose his new job.

Vallok hesitated before taking the hit to his pride. "Understood."

Vallok gestured towards the elevator at the end of the bay that had just risen back up from the trip with the Politicians. Turning away from Vallok, the asari walked towards the elevators, leaving him to think about what had just happened. His head filled with questions, wondering if his job was worth the pain that he would be in for the next 2 weeks.

The shuttle hummed as it zipped across the Citadel sky, trying to keep up with the shuttle ahead of it. Vallok used the time alone in the shuttle to think about Valerie. Would he bond with her? He knew he couldn't keep stringing her along for the rest of her life. He loved her but he didn't want to put her through the whole publicity thing, she was a respected politician and he was a C-Sec officer with family problems. He scoffed to himself as he thought about the word family, thoughts of his father coming to his mind. He remembered he was gone a lot when he was a kid but when he was home Vallok wanted to spend every minute with him. They both would stay up late at night as he told Vallok the stories of his missions and the planets he had visited. He always loved the stories as a kid but now he just tried to escape them every chance he got. His heart fluttered with emotion as he tried to push the thoughts from his head but not before one last question arose into his head. What would your father think of you now?

The shuttle stopped and descended down to follow the car in front of them. Landing on the platform, the door opened, letting the sound of rave music and the smell of alcohol rush into Vallok as he observed the night. He hated this part of the Citadel; This is where the worst sorts of black market dealers came to sell stolen goods. It seemed like every other week C-Sec lead a raid down into the Zakera wards to find stolen goods or a person of interest. He could almost swear she did it just to piss him off but she reassured him that it was just his imagination.

Crowds of people filled the streets trying to make their way through to the shop owners and back street dealers. She didn't seem to care though. She walked with such ignorance of her surroundings, not paying attention to the attention she drawled to herself as she pushed her way through. Vallok stayed behind, her trying to push through the crowd as she did but a Turian in full armor requires a little more room. She continued through to the club that bustled with party goers and the deep thud of the rave music inside.

Lines formed outside the entrance to the clubs with different species all looking to have a good time inside. Miara made her way to the front of the line to the bouncer to work her Asari magic to get in. They had their way about them that could persuade a man or woman to do what they liked. They were one of the few species in the galaxy that looked beautiful to all species. Vallok found it hard to think of himself with an Asari. He never felt motivated to be with one, they all seemed the same to him with their inquisitive nature and lack of individuality.

Vallok stopped as a hand pushed against his chest. A somewhat large Batarian stood by the doorway to the club, holding his arm out against Valloks chest.

"I'm with her." Vallok pointed at Mirara as she headed in the club.

"Right! If I had a credit for every time I heard that one. Back of the line!"

Vallok felt the hand push against his chest again, but this time grabbing the hand. In a quick second he threw the Batarian into the wall making him grunt in pain. A few nearby human women gasped at the incident, but other than that nobody really cared. It didn't surprise him most of them were on so many drugs they couldn't find their way back to their cars. He twisted his arm a little more, making the batarian sing to a tune that pleased Vallok.

"Go ahead."

Vallok released his hand and the Batarian pushed his back to the wall and held his arm, making sure it wasn't broken. Vallok continued through the door, trying to find Miara in the crowd of dancing druggies. Why would she come here anyways, it doesn't seem like she is the kind of person that's into this kind of stuff. Honestly he had no idea of the kind of person she struck him as other than a pain in the ass. Vallok continued to look around through the flashing lights and the dancing people before he spotted her. He kept his distance to make her think he was still stuck at the door waiting for her to come out.

Miara sat at a table across from a Turian surrounded by what it looked like were his personal guards. Vallok didn't have to wonder about who he was, he knew right away. He used to be a drug dealer back on Palaven. Vallok had done business with him once or twice but that was a long time ago, just before he went into training. Vallok clenched his fist and tried to refrain from charging over to the table. Vallok had tried very hard to forget about the life he had before he came to C-Sec, but it seemed more and more lately that he may never fully escape it.

Miara grabbed something from the Turian and got up from the table and began to walk through the dancing crowd. Vallok rushed to the door and outside to make it seem he had waited there for her. When she opened the door to the club Vallok met her.

"How am I supposed to protect you when you don't even let me follow you?"

"You're not."

"Come on, I have a job to do and I promise you won't even know I'm with you."

"The answer is still NO."

"Listen I have a job to do and if I get fired they will just send another one of me."

Silence came between them while she thought for a moment.

"Alright, but when you follow me I don't even want to see you."

Vallok nodded in agreement, knowing he had to make compromises in order to make this work. They began walking down the street again, towards the car landing area.

"Where are we going now?"

"Home."

The door to the car in front of her opened briefly, revealing the driver and closing again when she got in. Vallok walked to his car and pushed his omni-tool to unlock it and start it up. He stepped in and followed Mirara to her apartment.

The car stopped in the presidium area on top of a white building with a large penthouse on top. Vallok landed his car on the private landing pad on the side of the penthouse where, presumably, she was staying for the next 2 weeks.

Vallok admired the beauty of it but sighed as he thought about his 1 bedroom apartment. "Damn rich people."

He got out and was met by a few other C-Sec officers to make sure he was clear to be at the flat. The officers gestured for him to go in and went back to the game of cards they had going before he had arrived. The apartment was empty of anybody else accept Miara that sat at the bar drinking a green liquid from a shot glass. Vallok put his arms behind his back and stood next to the door to receive anybody that came in.

"Are you going to be here all night?"

"Yep."

"Don't you ever go home?"

"Not until I am relieved."

"When will that be?"

"Two weeks from now."

She sighed and put her head on the counter right next to her drink.

"Can I ask a question ma'am?"

"Its not ma'am! Just call me Miara."

"Can I ask you a question Miara?"

"Shoot."

"What do you have against me?"

She raised her head from the table and took another sip of her drink then turned towards him. She looked him over as she looked for an answer, but said nothing as she turned back to her drink.

"You know you are the first bodyguard to ever ask me that so directly?"

"What can I say? I try to stand out."

She smiled and downed the last of the green drink and got up from her seat and approached her bedroom door. She opened it and turned to Vallok.

"Good night Mr. Vallok."

Vallok nodded to her

"Good night."

She closed the bedroom door, leaving Vallok alone in the large atrium of the apartment. Vallok had been awake since she had arrived on the Citadel which was now 2 days ago, and it was 200 hours now. He looked around for something to sleep on for the night only to find a couch that sat by a large window looking out onto the city. He sighed as he sat down on the couch, trying to reflect on the last 48 hours but finally gave into to his exhaustion allowing his head to lay on the back of the sofa and his eyes to close.

* * *

Vallok's eyes squinted as they tried to adjust to the light coming in through the large window that he sat in front of. He stood up and examined the atrium before going to Miara's door. He opened it slightly to try to see if she was still inside without making himself known. He looked around the room, finally finding the bed only to see it had been made and there was no sign of Miara. Vallok's heart leaped with anxiety as he kicked open the door hoping to find Miara somewhere inside.

"Damn it!"

He charged out of the room looking throughout the rest of the apartment for the Asari but found nothing. He went outside to the C-Sec officers, hoping they had seen where she went.

"Where did she go?"

"Who?"

"You know who! The only she that lives here!"

"She just left a few minutes ago."

"Where?"

"She said something about the wards."

Vallok clenched his talons into a fist and pulled his omni-tool up hoping, to get a signal from her omni-tool. Her omni-tool had been set to privacy mode. He walked to his car, unlocking it and starting it up, lifting up into the sky. His foot never left the accelerator as the car zoomed through the air towards the Zakera wards. The whole way there he imagined what he would like to do her for doing this to him.

He opened the door as soon as the car hit the landing platform and began to look around for Miara. He pulled up his omni-tool, hoping that she would turn it on to use it. He searched through the data on the omni-tool, looking for any purchases, finding a receipt from a Cafe across the ward from him. His pace was quick as he stepped on the streets of the wards, lifting his head to try to find the name of the Cafe. His pace quickened when he found a blue holo sign that said "Cafe" outside of a small shop with chairs and tables in front. He entered the Cafe to find Miara sitting at a table with some kind of bread and a drink in her hand. She motioned to Vallok for him to come and sit with her as she ate.

He scoffed and sat at the table with her as she continued to eat her bread with a smile on her face.

"You look kind of upset Mr. Vallok."

He didn't realize that he had looked so upset till she said something. He shifted in his seat, trying to put on a more calm and composed face though he was still pissed.

"You should have told me where you were going."

"I didn't know I had to. Besides you looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn't in good conscience have woken you up."

"Oh, now you worry about your conscience!"

She stopped eating her bread and put it down on to the plate and glared into Vallok's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please! I saw you with Sarrus in that club."

"What are you talking about?"

Vallok lowered his voice to stop from making anymore of a scene in front of the rest of the people in the Cafe.

"I saw you in the club last night talking to Sarrus. You know, the drug dealer?"

Her expression changed from defensive to a bit worried as Vallok spoke. She finally got out of her seat, leaving him as she started walking down the ward's streets. He lowered his head realizing that in his anger he had forgotten who he was talking to.

Her breathing was quick and her fist was clenched as she walked down the street, away from Vallok, hoping he wouldn't follow. Her mind raced as she tried to find a way to keep Vallok quite about what he had discovered. Could she deny it? What if he had proof of it all? She heard the loud footsteps of the Turian as he tried to catch up with her as she walked. She knew it would eventually catch up to her when she got caught by an officer on the Citadel a few years ago. She had tried to quit before, but the symptoms got so bad. The headaches, stomach pains, and the body pains were too much to go through.

Vallok finally caught up to her and tried to speak but was interrupted by Miara first.

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"I might."

She stopped and looked at him with a bit more panic in her face.

"What do you want?"

Vallok was taken back by her expressions; she had always been a step of ahead of him in this game. Now the tables had turned.

"I want you to quit."

She looked surprised as she looked at Vallok. She had expected him to ask for money or a favor, but she didn't expect that.

"What?"

"I have been down the same road you have, but I pulled my life together and came out on top. So I think, anyway." Mirara stood in silence with her hand on her mouth trying to think.

"I won't tell anybody if you promise to stop using. I will take you to rehab or you can try to do it on your own."

"I can't I've tried it always ends in me using again!"

"You either do it or someone real soon will know what I know."

The worry on her face began to deepen as she stood in the middle of the street with Vallok.

"Can I ask you one question first before I give you an answer?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you care about what happens to me? I figured you would be ready to just get this job over with? I have been nothing but a bitch since I arrived a few days ago."

"I don't care, but I figured this might get you out of my hair sooner."

She smiled and nodded at Vallok. She began to walk to the cars again leaving Vallok still standing in the middle of the street. Vallok sighed and walked behind her trying to keep out of her sight like she had requested.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had just realized that unless your me you might be confused by the line breaks in this chapter and other to come. I will start putting my flashbacks it Italic so there is not confusion between passage of time and flashback. It was a mistake on my part. I hope it makes it a little easier to read.**

* * *

**Chaper III**

Vallok looked across the apartment at the Asari as she picked slowly at her breakfast. He ticked his talons on the table with impatience, waiting for her to do something. He hated waiting around for something to happen; he had always been the type who always had something to do. He sighed, looking around the apartment, trying to find something to take his attention off his boredom.

Miara shifted in her seat to turn to Vallok, getting ready to break the silence.

"Would you marry me?"

Vallok shook his head, thinking he had heard her wrong.

"What?"

"Would you marry me?"

Vallok shifted in his seat, trying to hide his discomfort from the question.

"No."

"Why not?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his next answer.

"Because! You are… And I'm a…"

"Relax, this is a hypothetical conversation Mr. Vallok. I didn't mean to get you so riled up." She turned back to her bowl with a hint of a sigh.

"Why?"

She looked from her bowl again, surprised by his willingness to continue the conversation. She turned her whole body towards him and crossed her arms, debating if she should tell him. She chewed her food, tossing the consequences around in her head. Shrugging her arms, figuring if he knew about the addiction, what was one more secret?

"Well, lets say we were engaged. Wouldn't you want spend time with me?"

"I would assume."

"I thought the same thing but I can't help but feel a little distanced by my fiance. Or mate." she hesitated, trying to adjust the human slang for him.

"I'm afraid I can't be much help."

"Aren't you married?"

Vallok shook his head, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Why not?"

"Its... complicated."

"You want to talk about it?"

Vallok paused, letting his eyes fall to the table as he thought about Valerie's proposal. Letting only a split second go by, he lifted his eyes to look at her again.

"No."

"You might feel better. I've been told I'm a great listener."

"No thanks."

She shrugged her shoulders, trying not to push the conversation that obviously bothered him. She returned to her breakfast, still thinking about her own problems.

She sighed again as she stood up from the bar stool, grabbing her bowl and putting it in the sink. She walked to the door that lead to her room and stopped before going in.

"I will be leaving in a few minutes, just let me get ready."

Vallok nodded as she walked into the room and closed the door. Vallok stood up, stretching before walking to the window. He looked out on the presidium, trying to find his thoughts of Valerie's proposal again.

* * *

_Vallok's breathing was heavy as he slammed his fist into the car next to the human, leaving a large dent in the casing of the green car._

_"I said apologize!"_

_"Fuck off Turian!"_

_"Wrong answer!"_

_Vallok raised his fist again and continued to punch the human leaving Valloks hand covered in the crimson blood. Vallok stopped still holding on to the humans shirt as he struggled to escape only to be met by Valloks fist again._

_"Please! No more!" The man whispered trying to recover from the blows._

_Vallok stumbled a little as he tried to stay standing and hold the human in his hand. Vallok finally dropped the human and fell to the ground grasping his head as the alcohol began to take full effect. He looked towards the human again finding the man slumped over passed out by the car._

_"Vallok!"_

_A small female turian came rushing through the crowd that had gathered to watch the Vallok and the man. She bent down to his level and looked at his blood covered face._

_"I appreciate you protecting my honor but I think you might have killed him."_

_"Nah, he will live. I think."_

_She struggled under his weight as she tried to pick him up under his arm._

_"Come on we need to get out of here before the police show up!"_

_"No let me stay. He called you a whore."_

_"No he didn't, he just asked if I wanted a good time."_

_Finally getting him to his feet, the Turian started to walk to the cars with the large Turian leaning on her. She kept pushing Valloks mouth away from her trying to avoid the wreaking stench of alcohol on his breathe. He could barely keep up with her pace as she tried to keep him up and get him to the car._

_"Valerie?"_

_"Yes, Vallok?"_

_"You know I think I love you." stuttering over his words._

_Valerie shrugged the comment off knowing that he didn't know what he was saying but still replied to his comment._

_"You think? I'm insulted. You have known me for how long and all you can say is you think."_

_"I love you Val!"_

_"Sure you do big guy."_

_They hobbled along the dark street of the ward towards the car, not noticing the four men that followed them. The door opened to the car and Valerie laid him in the seat, then stretching her back, glad to be out from under him._

_"Hey turian?"_

_Valerie turned around to find where the voice had echoed from, seeing the four men surrounding the car. She grabbed Vallok's shoulder, trying to shake him from his alcohol-induced slumber, only getting Vallok's broken sentences._

_"Damn it Vallok! Wake Up!"_

_Valerie panicked as she looked around and began to violently kick his shin plate to get him to move. Vallok opened his eyes barely and tried to get out of the car to address the four men that surrounded them. Vallok rocked his shoulders trying to get ready for the fight that would soon pursue only to stumble at the sudden change in balance._

_"You messed with the wrong guy asshole!"_

_Vallok shrugged at him before saying "He insulted my girl!"_

_Valerie smiled at his misplaced since of honor, but quickly lost the smile when one of the men charged Vallok. The two wrestled on the ground as they threw each other around. Vallok got him up and slammed him into her car leaving a dent and making the human fall to the ground. The rest of them charged Vallok allowing him to weave and dodge. In the swift second grabbing one of the humans from the charging group and brought him to the ground. The human panicked as Vallok put his weight of his knee into his throat causing the human to kick his legs and arms around. The human choked and coughed as the pressure increased on his throat, causing the human to pass out from the lack of oxygen._

_The two men stared in awe as the supposedly wasted turian was taking them down like they were nothing. The last two charged Vallok at once, both hitting him in the stomach, knocking him back into the car that Valerie sat next to. He stood up, grabbing one the man's arms only to be countered by his other arm. He stumbled again and rammed his head into the humans stomach and continued to charge him into a wall. The man's head whip lashed against the wall, causing him to fall lifeless as blood streamed from the open cut on his head._

_Vallok looked around for the last man to find him standing in the darkness of the ally, holding a gun. Vallok growled at the man as he began to point his aim at Valerie. He put himself in front of Valerie thinking about what to do. A few split seconds went by before Vallok began to charge the nervous man holding the gun as two shots rang out into the alleyway. Vallok closed the gap very quickly for a Turian let alone a intoxicated one and grabbed the human by the throat letting him hang in the air. The man kicked and coughed as the last bit of air drained from his lungs letting the life drift from his eyes. He didn't enjoy killing, but he wasn't ready to step down from a fight of protection. He dropped the human and fell to the ground, grabbing his chest with a new found pain._

_"Damn! Remind me to never drink again!"_

_Valerie smiled, running over to Vallok to try to pick him up off the floor once again. She put her arm around him, but pulled back when she felt warm liquid on her arm. She stared a minute in silence before looking Vallok in the eyes with worry._

_"What is it?"_

_"You've been shot!"_

_Vallok looked down, noticing the dark blue liquid that rushed from the two new holes in his chest. Valerie in panic took her hand and pushed on the wounds hoping to stop the bleeding long enough for an emergency shuttle to arrive._

_"Well that's a new one." He coughed letting blood splatter on his lips._

_"Just hold on!" Valerie's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her hands that were covered in blood._

_Vallok's eyes began to close as Valerie stood next to him, trying to keep him awake until the shuttle arrived._

_"Damn it Vallok, stay awake!"_

_Valerie stunned in fear began to panic as her heart lept with anxiety as Vallok's chest stopped rising and falling. She kept her hand's on the gunshot wounds hoping by some miracle that it would stop the inevitable. Rushing her lips to his she spoke softly to him._

_"I love you Vallok Vakarian!"_

_Vallok opened his eyes barely hoping to show some kind of emotion but couldn't fight the sensations through out his body. His head slumped to his shoulder finally letting the darkness take him over leaving Valerie alone to the pain and sorrow that rushed into her body._

* * *

The wards grew dark, leaving only the holo signs to light the streets as Vallok and Miara strut through the failing light. They walked through the wards, passing store after store after store as Miara only stopped to glance at the catalogs. Vallok kept looking around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary but in the wards there was nothing normal. Merchants in the wards were so focused on selling you something most never took interest in the black market dealers around them. They probably didn't care, actually. Most of them were black market dealers anyway and they don't want to bring unwanted attention. C-Sec always told everyone to be careful what you did in the wards alone; C-Sec officers went missing on a monthly bases down here.

Miara threw a package, letting it hit him in the chest before he snapped out of his watch. He looked down at the package, noticing the pictures on it. He opened the small package, revealing a black visor that ran about the length of his head.

"What this?"

"Best visor money can buy. Try not to break it."

"I can't take this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's..." Vallok stopped trying to find a reason, only to be interrupted.

"Listen I was getting bored and I felt like buying something, so just think of it as a salary."

Vallok looked down at the visor, trying to find a reasonable argument not to take it, but could find none. It looked nothing like the standard visor but more like a pair of sun visors. He had seen them before but usually on body guards and private military. Vallok laid it against his head letting it rest above his eye before turning it on. He touched the switch, allowing the visor to link with his omni tool and allow a list of scrolling stats run up and down the visor. Vallok touched his Omni tool, allowing the visor to cover both eyes with a holographic board as he looked around, reading the vitals and range on different people.

"There, now you look like a professional." She said smiling very proud of herself.

"I can't take this. It looks bad, you giving me a gift."

She sank her hand into her hip, looking at Vallok with a frown.

"Its not a gift, it's a required tool that helps keep me safe. Understood?"

"Yes, mam."

"Uh, hm"

"Understood, Miara." Vallok rolled his eyes at having to correct himself. She turned away from Vallok, leaving him to discover the features of the visor. He turned it to one eye mode and began to rush to catch up to Miara as she walked towards the cars again.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't feel so well."

"Ok, we will get you back home."

Vallok walked by her side, ready to help her if need be. They got closer and closer to the cars when Miara collapsed on to the ground, her breathing growing heavy. Vallok knelt to pick her up and try to carry her to the car that waited for them. He didn't have to be a medical professional to know it was the withdraw. Depending on the drug, the withdraw time could vary from days to hours before the symptoms started. He approached the car and laid her in the seat then getting in himself before taking off.

"We will get you to the hospital."

Miara gritted her teeth "No"

Vallok sighed as he stared at her kneeling over her knees with her face in her palms. He did agree to help her through the withdraw without letting anyone know. Taking her to the hospital would for sure set off some alarms about the situation.

"We'll get you home."

Vallok shook his head, thinking about the guards that were at the apartment. They might tell someone. Miara lifted her head in agony and stared at Vallok for a moment before being able to speak.

"Your... place."

Vallok shook his head "Nooo."

Miara gritted her teeth again before glaring at Vallok with menacing eyes.

"You said... you would help me."

Vallok clicked his mandibles, trying to find an alternative solution to his problem. His thoughts were rushed as he stared down at Miara as she grabbed at her stomach. Could he take her back to the apartment without the guards noticing? Vallok's thoughts were interrupted by gunfire that echoed through the wards. Vallok looked up, finding armed mercs firing in the air as they pushed through the crowd, stopping at every Asari and pulling them up to look at them.

"This isn't her!" One of the mercs shouted at the group that quickly approached the car pad.

Vallok looked at Miara, who still laid in the fetal position, trying to figure something out. Vallok turned the car on, making it hover a few feet off the ground. Mercs fired at the car, making it spin out of control, hitting the side of a building and coming to a rest on the streets of the ward. The car hissed as the air from the reserve tanks escaped from the holes that had ripped into the sky car. Vallok opened his eyes after hitting his head, causing blood to rush from an open wound that he got from putting himself over Miara.

Vallok pushed open the door, grabbing Miara, who still sat in the fetal position on the seat. Pulling her from the wreckage, he stood, looking over the car to find mercs rushing their way.

"Keep down!"

Vallok pulled Miara to a safe place behind the car and pulled his side arm, ready for anything. Vallok rose from behind the car, letting a round rip from his pistol, tearing into one of the merc's head. His body dropped next to the other, causing panic as they began to fire randomly at the crashed sky car.

"Cease fire!" One of the merc's belted. "You're surrounded! Just give us the bitch and we might consider leaving you alive!"

Vallok rose from the car again, letting another round rip from his side arm hitting another merc, who he presumed was the Commanding Officer of the group.

"How about you surrender and I will consider letting you live?"

The CO looked around at his men before pushing his loud speaker button on his omni tool.

"Don't be foolish kid! There is seventeen of us and one of you."

"You're right! Come back with twenty and it will be even."

Bullets started to buzz past Vallok again, hitting the skycar, making Miara flinch as they hit. He stared at her, evaluating the situation in his head. He couldn't take them all on, but if he could distract them long enough he might have a chance. Vallok never liked using his overload; it had always shocked him in the process, but he didn't have a choice. He rose one more time, throwing an overload charge at the sign above the mercs, causing it to spark and shock anyone standing near it. He picked up Miara and tried to jog away from the crash sight while the mercs were shocked and awed by his little stunt.

Vallok had made it several blocks carrying Miara, but he had to stop to rest. He never had training for carrying someone several blocks. He laid her down next to him as he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breathing and keep an eye out for anyone with a gun. He breathed heavy as he rested against the wall, trying not to attract the attention of bystanders. Vallok lifted his head to find a turian in front of him, staring down at them.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"It's ok, I'm with C-Sec."

Vallok looked the turian over, surprised to see a C-Sec officer out of uniform.

"Where's your badge?"

"It's in my other armor."

"Bullshit! You expect me to believe-"

Vallok was interrupted by the turian pulling a gun from his holster as he tried to point it at him. Vallok grabbed his first and the shot the turian, letting the shot startle everyone on the street. He looked around and sighed as he tried to pick up Miara and carry her to a nearby sky car. Vallok couldn't help but think about the convenient timing of the mercs. Right when Miara started to withdraw. Now he had to carry her as she kicked and moaned in his arms. How could it have gotten any worse?

The sky car door opened and Vallok laid her inside, keeping his side arm in hand as he scanned the crowd before entering himself. The car hummed as it took off from the pad and sped towards the lower wards, where he hoped they would be safe. Miara laid in the seat motionless for a few minutes before Vallok pushed her with his talon to make sure she was alright. She pushed his hand away as she tried to curl up in the seat of the sky car.

"I need to make sure your alright."

"I'm... fantastic. Leave. Me. Alone."

Vallok pushed the thrust on the car as he recognized the nearby buildings where his apartment was. He figured they didn't know who he was, so she would be safe with him for the time being. He hoped, anyways. The car landed on the platform, the doors opening to allow Vallok to get out and scan the area. The area was dark, making Vallok squint as he tried to look into the darkness. He jumped as his visor turned green as it tried to adjust to the dark to allow him to see the surrounding alleyways.

He sighed again, giving one last look around before reaching in and grabbing Miara from the car. She wasn't heavy at first, but Vallok could feel the wear and tear of carrying her around. He struggled as he carried her down the hallway to the apartment labeled 21C and waved his I.D. card at the scanner, allowing the door to open. The apartment was dark as Vallok entered, walking into the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. She moaned one last time before rolling over on the bed and falling asleep. He closed the door, sighing as he walked to the couch and sat down, trying calm himself after what had just happened.

He stood up from his couch again and hooked the door to his visor so it would go off if someone came in or tampered with it. He wasn't going to take any chances. He hated being caught off guard and it pissed him off that it was a merc that got away with it. He walked to his kitchen and grabbed a sniper rifle that he left laying next to the fridge just in case and then sat on the couch. He checked the rifle, loading a round as he thought about his next move.

He glanced at the clock on his visor, reading 0200 hours, realizing he had to get some sleep before he passed out. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he could still smell Valerie's intoxicating smell in the apartment. It brought his mind to ease as he let his thoughts shift to blank as he tried to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had just realized that unless your me you might be confused by the line breaks in this chapter and other to come. I will start putting my flashbacks it Italic so there is not confusion between passage of time and flashback. It was a mistake on my part. I hope it makes it a little easier to read.**

* * *

**Chaper III**

Vallok looked across the apartment at the Asari as she picked slowly at her breakfast. He ticked his talons on the table with impatience, waiting for her to do something. He hated waiting around for something to happen; he had always been the type who always had something to do. He sighed, looking around the apartment, trying to find something to take his attention off his boredom.

Miara shifted in her seat to turn to Vallok, getting ready to break the silence.

"Would you marry me?"

Vallok shook his head, thinking he had heard her wrong.

"What?"

"Would you marry me?"

Vallok shifted in his seat, trying to hide his discomfort from the question.

"No."

"Why not?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his next answer.

"Because! You are… And I'm a…"

"Relax, this is a hypothetical conversation Mr. Vallok. I didn't mean to get you so riled up." She turned back to her bowl with a hint of a sigh.

"Why?"

She looked from her bowl again, surprised by his willingness to continue the conversation. She turned her whole body towards him and crossed her arms, debating if she should tell him. She chewed her food, tossing the consequences around in her head. Shrugging her arms, figuring if he knew about the addiction, what was one more secret?

"Well, lets say we were engaged. Wouldn't you want spend time with me?"

"I would assume."

"I thought the same thing but I can't help but feel a little distanced by my fiance. Or mate." she hesitated, trying to adjust the human slang for him.

"I'm afraid I can't be much help."

"Aren't you married?"

Vallok shook his head, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Why not?"

"Its... complicated."

"You want to talk about it?"

Vallok paused, letting his eyes fall to the table as he thought about Valerie's proposal. Letting only a split second go by, he lifted his eyes to look at her again.

"No."

"You might feel better. I've been told I'm a great listener."

"No thanks."

She shrugged her shoulders, trying not to push the conversation that obviously bothered him. She returned to her breakfast, still thinking about her own problems.

She sighed again as she stood up from the bar stool, grabbing her bowl and putting it in the sink. She walked to the door that lead to her room and stopped before going in.

"I will be leaving in a few minutes, just let me get ready."

Vallok nodded as she walked into the room and closed the door. Vallok stood up, stretching before walking to the window. He looked out on the presidium, trying to find his thoughts of Valerie's proposal again.

* * *

_Vallok's breathing was heavy as he slammed his fist into the car next to the human, leaving a large dent in the casing of the green car._

_"I said apologize!"_

_"Fuck off Turian!"_

_"Wrong answer!"_

_Vallok raised his fist again and continued to punch the human leaving Valloks hand covered in the crimson blood. Vallok stopped still holding on to the humans shirt as he struggled to escape only to be met by Valloks fist again._

_"Please! No more!" The man whispered trying to recover from the blows._

_Vallok stumbled a little as he tried to stay standing and hold the human in his hand. Vallok finally dropped the human and fell to the ground grasping his head as the alcohol began to take full effect. He looked towards the human again finding the man slumped over passed out by the car._

_"Vallok!"_

_A small female turian came rushing through the crowd that had gathered to watch the Vallok and the man. She bent down to his level and looked at his blood covered face._

_"I appreciate you protecting my honor but I think you might have killed him."_

_"Nah, he will live. I think."_

_She struggled under his weight as she tried to pick him up under his arm._

_"Come on we need to get out of here before the police show up!"_

_"No let me stay. He called you a whore."_

_"No he didn't, he just asked if I wanted a good time."_

_Finally getting him to his feet, the Turian started to walk to the cars with the large Turian leaning on her. She kept pushing Valloks mouth away from her trying to avoid the wreaking stench of alcohol on his breathe. He could barely keep up with her pace as she tried to keep him up and get him to the car._

_"Valerie?"_

_"Yes, Vallok?"_

_"You know I think I love you." stuttering over his words._

_Valerie shrugged the comment off knowing that he didn't know what he was saying but still replied to his comment._

_"You think? I'm insulted. You have known me for how long and all you can say is you think."_

_"I love you Val!"_

_"Sure you do big guy."_

_They hobbled along the dark street of the ward towards the car, not noticing the four men that followed them. The door opened to the car and Valerie laid him in the seat, then stretching her back, glad to be out from under him._

_"Hey turian?"_

_Valerie turned around to find where the voice had echoed from, seeing the four men surrounding the car. She grabbed Vallok's shoulder, trying to shake him from his alcohol-induced slumber, only getting Vallok's broken sentences._

_"Damn it Vallok! Wake Up!"_

_Valerie panicked as she looked around and began to violently kick his shin plate to get him to move. Vallok opened his eyes barely and tried to get out of the car to address the four men that surrounded them. Vallok rocked his shoulders trying to get ready for the fight that would soon pursue only to stumble at the sudden change in balance._

_"You messed with the wrong guy asshole!"_

_Vallok shrugged at him before saying "He insulted my girl!"_

_Valerie smiled at his misplaced since of honor, but quickly lost the smile when one of the men charged Vallok. The two wrestled on the ground as they threw each other around. Vallok got him up and slammed him into her car leaving a dent and making the human fall to the ground. The rest of them charged Vallok allowing him to weave and dodge. In the swift second grabbing one of the humans from the charging group and brought him to the ground. The human panicked as Vallok put his weight of his knee into his throat causing the human to kick his legs and arms around. The human choked and coughed as the pressure increased on his throat, causing the human to pass out from the lack of oxygen._

_The two men stared in awe as the supposedly wasted turian was taking them down like they were nothing. The last two charged Vallok at once, both hitting him in the stomach, knocking him back into the car that Valerie sat next to. He stood up, grabbing one the man's arms only to be countered by his other arm. He stumbled again and rammed his head into the humans stomach and continued to charge him into a wall. The man's head whip lashed against the wall, causing him to fall lifeless as blood streamed from the open cut on his head._

_Vallok looked around for the last man to find him standing in the darkness of the ally, holding a gun. Vallok growled at the man as he began to point his aim at Valerie. He put himself in front of Valerie thinking about what to do. A few split seconds went by before Vallok began to charge the nervous man holding the gun as two shots rang out into the alleyway. Vallok closed the gap very quickly for a Turian let alone a intoxicated one and grabbed the human by the throat letting him hang in the air. The man kicked and coughed as the last bit of air drained from his lungs letting the life drift from his eyes. He didn't enjoy killing, but he wasn't ready to step down from a fight of protection. He dropped the human and fell to the ground, grabbing his chest with a new found pain._

_"Damn! Remind me to never drink again!"_

_Valerie smiled, running over to Vallok to try to pick him up off the floor once again. She put her arm around him, but pulled back when she felt warm liquid on her arm. She stared a minute in silence before looking Vallok in the eyes with worry._

_"What is it?"_

_"You've been shot!"_

_Vallok looked down, noticing the dark blue liquid that rushed from the two new holes in his chest. Valerie in panic took her hand and pushed on the wounds hoping to stop the bleeding long enough for an emergency shuttle to arrive._

_"Well that's a new one." He coughed letting blood splatter on his lips._

_"Just hold on!" Valerie's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her hands that were covered in blood._

_Vallok's eyes began to close as Valerie stood next to him, trying to keep him awake until the shuttle arrived._

_"Damn it Vallok, stay awake!"_

_Valerie stunned in fear began to panic as her heart lept with anxiety as Vallok's chest stopped rising and falling. She kept her hand's on the gunshot wounds hoping by some miracle that it would stop the inevitable. Rushing her lips to his she spoke softly to him._

_"I love you Vallok Vakarian!"_

_Vallok opened his eyes barely hoping to show some kind of emotion but couldn't fight the sensations through out his body. His head slumped to his shoulder finally letting the darkness take him over leaving Valerie alone to the pain and sorrow that rushed into her body._

* * *

The wards grew dark, leaving only the holo signs to light the streets as Vallok and Miara strut through the failing light. They walked through the wards, passing store after store after store as Miara only stopped to glance at the catalogs. Vallok kept looking around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary but in the wards there was nothing normal. Merchants in the wards were so focused on selling you something most never took interest in the black market dealers around them. They probably didn't care, actually. Most of them were black market dealers anyway and they don't want to bring unwanted attention. C-Sec always told everyone to be careful what you did in the wards alone; C-Sec officers went missing on a monthly bases down here.

Miara threw a package, letting it hit him in the chest before he snapped out of his watch. He looked down at the package, noticing the pictures on it. He opened the small package, revealing a black visor that ran about the length of his head.

"What this?"

"Best visor money can buy. Try not to break it."

"I can't take this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's..." Vallok stopped trying to find a reason, only to be interrupted.

"Listen I was getting bored and I felt like buying something, so just think of it as a salary."

Vallok looked down at the visor, trying to find a reasonable argument not to take it, but could find none. It looked nothing like the standard visor but more like a pair of sun visors. He had seen them before but usually on body guards and private military. Vallok laid it against his head letting it rest above his eye before turning it on. He touched the switch, allowing the visor to link with his omni tool and allow a list of scrolling stats run up and down the visor. Vallok touched his Omni tool, allowing the visor to cover both eyes with a holographic board as he looked around, reading the vitals and range on different people.

"There, now you look like a professional." She said smiling very proud of herself.

"I can't take this. It looks bad, you giving me a gift."

She sank her hand into her hip, looking at Vallok with a frown.

"Its not a gift, it's a required tool that helps keep me safe. Understood?"

"Yes, mam."

"Uh, hm"

"Understood, Miara." Vallok rolled his eyes at having to correct himself. She turned away from Vallok, leaving him to discover the features of the visor. He turned it to one eye mode and began to rush to catch up to Miara as she walked towards the cars again.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't feel so well."

"Ok, we will get you back home."

Vallok walked by her side, ready to help her if need be. They got closer and closer to the cars when Miara collapsed on to the ground, her breathing growing heavy. Vallok knelt to pick her up and try to carry her to the car that waited for them. He didn't have to be a medical professional to know it was the withdraw. Depending on the drug, the withdraw time could vary from days to hours before the symptoms started. He approached the car and laid her in the seat then getting in himself before taking off.

"We will get you to the hospital."

Miara gritted her teeth "No"

Vallok sighed as he stared at her kneeling over her knees with her face in her palms. He did agree to help her through the withdraw without letting anyone know. Taking her to the hospital would for sure set off some alarms about the situation.

"We'll get you home."

Vallok shook his head, thinking about the guards that were at the apartment. They might tell someone. Miara lifted her head in agony and stared at Vallok for a moment before being able to speak.

"Your... place."

Vallok shook his head "Nooo."

Miara gritted her teeth again before glaring at Vallok with menacing eyes.

"You said... you would help me."

Vallok clicked his mandibles, trying to find an alternative solution to his problem. His thoughts were rushed as he stared down at Miara as she grabbed at her stomach. Could he take her back to the apartment without the guards noticing? Vallok's thoughts were interrupted by gunfire that echoed through the wards. Vallok looked up, finding armed mercs firing in the air as they pushed through the crowd, stopping at every Asari and pulling them up to look at them.

"This isn't her!" One of the mercs shouted at the group that quickly approached the car pad.

Vallok looked at Miara, who still laid in the fetal position, trying to figure something out. Vallok turned the car on, making it hover a few feet off the ground. Mercs fired at the car, making it spin out of control, hitting the side of a building and coming to a rest on the streets of the ward. The car hissed as the air from the reserve tanks escaped from the holes that had ripped into the sky car. Vallok opened his eyes after hitting his head, causing blood to rush from an open wound that he got from putting himself over Miara.

Vallok pushed open the door, grabbing Miara, who still sat in the fetal position on the seat. Pulling her from the wreckage, he stood, looking over the car to find mercs rushing their way.

"Keep down!"

Vallok pulled Miara to a safe place behind the car and pulled his side arm, ready for anything. Vallok rose from behind the car, letting a round rip from his pistol, tearing into one of the merc's head. His body dropped next to the other, causing panic as they began to fire randomly at the crashed sky car.

"Cease fire!" One of the merc's belted. "You're surrounded! Just give us the bitch and we might consider leaving you alive!"

Vallok rose from the car again, letting another round rip from his side arm hitting another merc, who he presumed was the Commanding Officer of the group.

"How about you surrender and I will consider letting you live?"

The CO looked around at his men before pushing his loud speaker button on his omni tool.

"Don't be foolish kid! There is seventeen of us and one of you."

"You're right! Come back with twenty and it will be even."

Bullets started to buzz past Vallok again, hitting the skycar, making Miara flinch as they hit. He stared at her, evaluating the situation in his head. He couldn't take them all on, but if he could distract them long enough he might have a chance. Vallok never liked using his overload; it had always shocked him in the process, but he didn't have a choice. He rose one more time, throwing an overload charge at the sign above the mercs, causing it to spark and shock anyone standing near it. He picked up Miara and tried to jog away from the crash sight while the mercs were shocked and awed by his little stunt.

Vallok had made it several blocks carrying Miara, but he had to stop to rest. He never had training for carrying someone several blocks. He laid her down next to him as he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breathing and keep an eye out for anyone with a gun. He breathed heavy as he rested against the wall, trying not to attract the attention of bystanders. Vallok lifted his head to find a turian in front of him, staring down at them.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"It's ok, I'm with C-Sec."

Vallok looked the turian over, surprised to see a C-Sec officer out of uniform.

"Where's your badge?"

"It's in my other armor."

"Bullshit! You expect me to believe-"

Vallok was interrupted by the turian pulling a gun from his holster as he tried to point it at him. Vallok grabbed his first and the shot the turian, letting the shot startle everyone on the street. He looked around and sighed as he tried to pick up Miara and carry her to a nearby sky car. Vallok couldn't help but think about the convenient timing of the mercs. Right when Miara started to withdraw. Now he had to carry her as she kicked and moaned in his arms. How could it have gotten any worse?

The sky car door opened and Vallok laid her inside, keeping his side arm in hand as he scanned the crowd before entering himself. The car hummed as it took off from the pad and sped towards the lower wards, where he hoped they would be safe. Miara laid in the seat motionless for a few minutes before Vallok pushed her with his talon to make sure she was alright. She pushed his hand away as she tried to curl up in the seat of the sky car.

"I need to make sure your alright."

"I'm... fantastic. Leave. Me. Alone."

Vallok pushed the thrust on the car as he recognized the nearby buildings where his apartment was. He figured they didn't know who he was, so she would be safe with him for the time being. He hoped, anyways. The car landed on the platform, the doors opening to allow Vallok to get out and scan the area. The area was dark, making Vallok squint as he tried to look into the darkness. He jumped as his visor turned green as it tried to adjust to the dark to allow him to see the surrounding alleyways.

He sighed again, giving one last look around before reaching in and grabbing Miara from the car. She wasn't heavy at first, but Vallok could feel the wear and tear of carrying her around. He struggled as he carried her down the hallway to the apartment labeled 21C and waved his I.D. card at the scanner, allowing the door to open. The apartment was dark as Vallok entered, walking into the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. She moaned one last time before rolling over on the bed and falling asleep. He closed the door, sighing as he walked to the couch and sat down, trying calm himself after what had just happened.

He stood up from his couch again and hooked the door to his visor so it would go off if someone came in or tampered with it. He wasn't going to take any chances. He hated being caught off guard and it pissed him off that it was a merc that got away with it. He walked to his kitchen and grabbed a sniper rifle that he left laying next to the fridge just in case and then sat on the couch. He checked the rifle, loading a round as he thought about his next move.

He glanced at the clock on his visor, reading 0200 hours, realizing he had to get some sleep before he passed out. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he could still smell Valerie's intoxicating smell in the apartment. It brought his mind to ease as he let his thoughts shift to blank as he tried to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

The apartment laid still and quiet except for the occasional hum of the passing by skycars outside. Darkness still hanging about other than the orange blinking light on Valloks omni-tool as he still laid trying to sleep on the couch.

Vallok pulled his face away from his omni-tool, trying to avoid the coming shit storm of shooting up half the lower ward. It wasn't all his fault but the bureaucrats needed someone to blame and he was close by. They always need someone to blame is what his father always used to say, one of the few things they agreed on. The little they could agree on was usually followed by an argument, but his mother usually stopped it. He missed her, he tried to keep in contact, but it had been hard to do without arousing suspicion. He usually had to get status updates through Garrus, he was the about the only one he could contact without him trying to find him.

Vallok finally rolled his head over to look at the now beeping omni-tool. Raising his arm slowly to touch the holographic pad to pull up the waiting message.

"First message. Vallok, what the hell happened last night? I have been down in the ward's getting reports of a war between some mercenaries and Turian with a Asari. I need you to report as soon as possible. Bring her in and we can try to get her safe while we straighten this out. End of message. Next message. Hey, this is G.V. We need to talk, it's about mom. Call me when you can, G.V. Out. End of message's."

Vallok sat up from the back of the couch bringing his talon to his head plate trying to sort out his thoughts. His head still in his hands he sighed trying to find some peace in his pounding head. The car crash had made him hit his head and it was obvious he would be feeling it for a while. Finally standing up he walked to the bedroom that he had left Miara in to find her still asleep in the fetal position on the bed. He sighed closing the door to the bedroom and walked to the kitchen to try to find a bottle of Turian Brandy he usually left on top of the fridge.

"Never too early for you start drinking is it?"

Vallok turned quickly with his pistol in hand to address the voice behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm insulted you wouldn't even know your own blood."

"Garrus?"

"Who else?"

Putting the gun back in its holster, Vallok approached him.

"How did you find me?"

"I sent you that message like 2 weeks ago."

Vallok rubbed his neck trying to find an answer.

"I've been a, bit busy."

Garrus tilted his neck to look at the bedroom door. "I see that."

"It's not like that."

"Sure!"

"Did you come here just to pass approval on my life or did you have a reason?"

Garrus walked out of the dark and into the dim light of the apartment coming from the shades. His face turned to a very serious look as he tried to pick his words with care.

"Mom's in trouble. Me and Solana have been trying to pay for as much of the bills as possible but..."

"How much?"

"Alot."

Vallok sighed again pulling out a glass and the brandy, setting it on the counter, pouring a glass.

"I have a little stored away that I can give."

"Don't worry about it. Your apartment says you can't afford it."

"Ouch! Pretty brutal."

"You need to take care of yourself first, it seems to be what you're good at."

"Our family comes first."

"My family! You gave up rights years ago."

Vallok nodded, taking a sip of the brandy, trying to avoid looking at Garrus.

"Then why are you still here Garrus?

Garrus rubbed his neck before sighing, trying once again to find the words.

"Mom and Solana want you to come back."

"No." taking another sip of his brandy.

"Come on! Your being childish! It happened years ago and now he is..."

Vallok held his hand up interrupting Garrus.

"The answer is still no."

Vallok downed the last of his drink and poured another glass trying to harden himself to the conversation.

"I won't push it. I may not like dads beliefs but I would never turn my back on the family!"

Vallok opened his omni-tool to transfer the money to Garrus and pointed at the door. Garrus walked to the door and opened it, stopping to look at him.

"You know he still asks about you?"

Vallok stared into the dark and sipped again from his glass. Garrus shook his head and closed the door leaving him in the dark with his drink.

* * *

_"Welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Vakarian!"_

_Vallok barely opened his eyes to the Turian doctor hovering above him._

_"Where am I?"_

_"The Hospital."_

_Vallok tried to sit up to observe the room but was stopped by an overwhelming sharp pain in his chest._

_"Easy there you took two shots point blank range! It will take a while for you to recover."_

_"Who brought me in?"_

_"A young Turian by the name of Valerie. She said she would be back soon."_

_"How long have I been here?"_

_"About a week now. She hadn't left your side since you got here."_

_Vallok smiled thinking about her staying in the hospital with him._

_"Thanks doc."_

_The doctor nodded and walked to the door, opening it and leaving the room. Vallok trembled in pain as he tried to take a deep breathe, grabbing the bed covers he lifted them up revealing the new bandages._

_"Vallok!"_

_Valerie rushed over to Vallok making him flinch in pain as she hugged him._

_"I'm so glad your alright!"_

_"Not at the rate your going."_

_She raised her self quickly away from him, putting her hands on him trying to ease the pain she had caused._

_"What happened?"_

_"Well you fought off those men and one of them had a gun."_

_"Did I kill him?"_

_"What?"_

_"Did I kill him?"_

_"You were shot!"_

_"That's all fine and good, but I want to make sure that the person who shot me is dead."_

_"I guess."_

_Vallok lowered back down into his bed with a sense of satisfaction. "Good."_

_Valerie sighed looking at the Turian with a disapproving look._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Its just you."_

_"Whats that supposed to mean?"_

_"Do you even care that you were shot?"_

_"Well yeah but I want to know he didn't get away with it!"_

_"You sound like a cop!"_

_"There's an idea. Officer Vallok Vakarian!" He said proudly, flaring his mandibles._

_"Alright Officer!" She said jokingly._

_Vallok shook his head trying to dismiss the idea of becoming a C-Sec office as he looked out the window watching the Skycars go by. He never wanted to join C-Sec, that was his fathers dream and he had been pushing it from day one._

_"Vallok."_

_Vallok turned his head quickly to look at the tall Turian that stood in the doorway looking at the both of them._

_"Father."_

_"I had heard you had been shot?"_

_"Yeah, just a problem with the locals."_

_Vallok shifted uncomfortably in the bed trying to look as stern as possible to his father. His father walked to the bed and stopped to look at Valerie before grabbing a chair and sitting down._

_"Excuse me Miss?"_

_"Valerie."_

_"Would you mind leaving me and my son alone for a moment?"_

_"No." Valerie nodded and walked out of the room._

_"Your mother is worried about you enough as it is. You're not helping by getting yourself shot over some girl!"_

_Vallok sighed again, wincing at the pain in his chest._

_"Listen, if you are here to give me another lecture about my life plans…"_

_"No. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."_

_"Well I'm fine."_

_The Turian rose from the chair and walked to the window looking out over the presidium in silence._

_"Why are you really here?"_

_"I want to know what your plans are."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, you're my son and I care about your future."_

_"I haven't decided. I was thinking something in the Military."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What's your business with her?"_

_"She's a friend."_

_"Hmm."_

_Vallok scoffed quietly to himself, trying to ignore the remark._

_"Well, I better get going."_

_"Right."_

_His father stepped away from the window, walking towards the door. He looked Vallok over one last time and walked out of the room. Valerie waited for a few seconds after the Turian left before poking her head into the room._

_"You alright?"_

_Vallok was looking out the window again, lost in a sea of thought. "Yeah."_

_"What did he want?"_

_"Nothing."_

* * *

Miara opened her eyes, listening to the sounds on the other side of the door figuring it was Vallok.. Her muscles ached as she tried to sit up and let her feet dangle off the bed before standing up. She put her hand on her head trying to comfort the throbbing pain as she walked to the door. The door hissed revealing a dark living/kitchen area of the apartment. She squinted trying to see through the dark only to find a faint light coming from across the room on Valloks visor.

"Vallok?"

Hesitating before he stumbled over his words "Uhhm...yeah."

"What was that noise?"

"I... didn't hear anything."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure."

Miara walked through the dark apartment towards Vallok as he sat on the couch with a gun in hand. She sat next to him looking at the gun in the faint light of his visor, trying to not look worried.

"Don't worry it's not for you."

"Who then?"

"Not sure yet."

She put her hand on her head trying to cope with the headache that pulsed through her head. She lifted her head from her hands smelling the the wreak of alcohol on his breathe as he spoke.

"You're drunk!"

"That's a dirty rotten lie! I never drink on the job!"

"Really?"

"Ok, I might have had one or two."

"One or two what? Bottles?"

Vallok looked over to her, trying to focus his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You need to lay down." She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to the bedroom.

"No!" he said, tugging his shoulder away from her.

Both Miara and Vallok turned their heads as the door opened to the apartment, squinting their eyes, trying to adjust to the light. A figure walked in, turning on the lights to the apartment, revealing Valerie with a puzzled look on her face.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Valerie?"

"Who's she?"

"Who?"

"Her!" pointing at Miara.

"Oh, her. She's my uhh."

"You know what? Save it!"

Valerie scoffed and walked out of the apartment, clenching her talons together. Vallok struggled to get up from the couch to go after her but was pulled back to the couch by Miara.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll go talk to her."

"You don't even know her."

"Yeah and you're drunk!"

"So!"

She got up from the couch to go after Valerie, leaving him on the couch as he tried to get up. Before leaving the apartment she turned and told him to sit down, making him scoff at her before doing as he was told. Miara rushed down the hallway, gritting her teeth, trying to deal with the pain as she tried to catch up to the Turian. She put her hand on Valerie's shoulder and made her turn towards her.

"Remove your hand if you want to keep it!"

"Listen!"

"What, did he send you to come after me to lie for him? What a coward, he can't even come after me himself! Typical!" She clicked her mandibles in irritation at the Asari as she tried to take a deep breath.

"No! He can't exactly come after you because he is kinda..."

"He's drunk, I know!"

"How did you know?"

"I could smell him from across the room."

"Right! Turian."

Valerie nodded "Yeah. So what are you to him anyway and don't lie to me!"

"I am Miara. He was assigned to protect me during my time on the Citadel."

Valerie studied her face carefully trying to find some type of tell. Finally after a few minutes of silence she was satisfied with the answer. She nodded and put her hand on her head and sighed.

"Sorry. I kind of assumed you were his..."

"No. He's not really my type."

She chuckled at her before letting her face plates fall back into a more calm state.

"I guess we better go check on him then."

"Yeah."

They walked back to the apartment in silence and walked inside, closing the door. Valerie looked at Vallok and sank her hand into her hip giving him a disappointed look.

"Who starts drinking at four a.m. anyways?"

"Apparently he does." Miara smiled before grabbing her head in pain and trying to make her way back to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just not feeling well, I need to go lay down."

"Ok." She kept her eyes on her until the door closed, giving her privacy with Vallok.

"Listen Val she's the assignment I told you about and I was going to call but..."

She lifted her talon and put it on his lip to keep him from talking.

"I know she told me. Right now I'm more interested why your drinking so early?"

Vallok smiled as he looked at her with a playful look, clicking his mandibles. Valerie rolled her eyes as she tried to walk away from him but was stopped. He grabbed her arm pulling her into the couch making her sit next him as he began to kiss her neck. She pushed against his chest, trying to push him away but not enough to get him to stop. Continuing to tease at her neck with his tongue, she moaned with every flicker, trying to fight her primal instincts. She tried harder and harder not to give in but couldn't deny the overwhelming pleasure building as he kissed along her body. Clawing her way through his pants, Vallok shifted as she mounted him, letting him do the rest of the work. Every pump brought her closer to the desired ecstasy she so longed for. Both breathing heavy in the heat of the moment looking into each others eyes. She couldn't help but find it cute how he trembled underneath of her as he climaxed, making her do the same. They breathed heavily looking at each other as Vallok pressed his lips against her as smiled as she rolled off of him.

"Never done it on a couch before."

She looked at him in disgust but couldn't deny how good it felt.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"What do you mean?"

She laughed nervously "You know? All slow?"

"I forgot."

"Sure."

He laughed, trying to bring his breathing back to normal.

"That wasn't what I came here for."

"Oh? Could have fooled me."

"It was nice but I came back to talk to you. I want to know whats bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. I don't know drinking, at four a.m. and sitting in the dark with a gun."

"Ah."

"So what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Vallok!"

He sighed, figuring she wouldn't let this one go as he looked into the darkness of the apartment.

"Garrus came to visit me today."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing. It's not your problem."

"Any problem that troubles you, troubles me."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "He wanted money."

"For what?"

"My mother, her treatments are getting expensive and Garrus can't cover it all."

"Did you give him any?"

"Of course I did."

"So what's the problem?"

"My father!"

Valerie sighed and got off the couch picking up what was left of her shredded clothes.

"And?."

"My mother wants me to come back and so does he. I think."

"How do you know?"

"He asks Garrus about me."

She grabbed her shirt off the floor, holding it up examining the large holes in it and stopped.

"You don't think he has changed do you? You know he hasn't."

"I know."

"Sooo, what's the problem?"

"I don't know, it's just kicking up old memories."

"You going to be alright?"

"I think so."

"You know I'm always here if you need me?"

Vallok stood up, feeling the blood rush from his head and walked over, kissing Valerie. He let her go and walked to the window and opened up the blinds, letting the sunlight into the apartment. Her eyes squinted as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light, before realizing she wasn't wearing anything.

"Damn it Vallok!"

Vallok chuckled, staring at her in the light coming from the window. He couldn't help but stare at her in the light of the morning. He found her the most beautiful woman he could ever want. The smile drained from his face as he walked over to Valerie, putting his hands on her head, letting his talons run the length of the clan marking on her face.

"I love you but I never thought you were the jealous type."

"What?" She shook her head trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"How could you think I would betray you like that with her?"

She lowered her head realizing what he was talking about, feeling a touch of guilt for jumping to conclusions. "I don't know. You were gone and I started listening to those stupid thoughts in my head. You know?"

Vallok brought his talon to her mandibles, bringing her eyes to his as he kissed her, letting her know it was ok. She smiled, glad that he didn't pursue the conversation.

"Maybe we should get dressed!"

"Nah. I like this."

"Yeah, but you have a house guest."

"I do hate when company interferes."

She pulled away from him, grabbing his pants off the floor and throwing them to him.

"Come on get dressed! She might wake up any minute."

He put on the clothes as she watched to make sure he did. She nodded as he buttoned up his shirt and turned into the kitchen.

"How about some breakfast?

"Sounds good."

"Good, it will give us some time to talk about your new friend." she said, nodding her head towards the bedroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V**

Vallok looked cautiously around the landing pad trying to be as ready as possible for anything that may happen. He didn't want to think that anything could go wrong being right outside C-Sec but after the shooting, he was on edge. His mind was constantly flooded with the paranoia that came with having someone trying to kill them. The platform was mostly empty other than a few officers that stood in front of their cars talking to each other. He turned to the skycar behind him and nodded at Miara who sat inside waiting for him to make sure it was alright. She looked around, trying to stay behind Vallok as he began to walk towards the C-Sec building.

Vallok's focus shifted from the building as he watched the turian that steadily approached them. As he got closer Vallok clenched his talons around his sidearm, getting ready to shoot him.

"Vallok?"

"Who wants to know?"

The turian shook his head a continued to walk next to him "It's not important, all you need to know is that they are waiting for you inside!"

The turian walked off in another direction towards the upper platforms of the shuttle pads.

"Do you suppose he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know but I am about to find out." He turned to Miara and stopped her, looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to go back to the car alone and make your way back to my apartment."

"Alright" Turning around, she walked swiftly towards the car they had arrived in.

Vallok watched Miara as she walked briskly down the bridge leading to the landing pad to make sure she got there. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on and who was trying to kill her. Shrugging it off, he turned and started to walk up the stairs of the C-Sec office, hoping to find answers inside. Approaching the door, Vallok stopped when he heard shots ring out above the landing area.

"Vallok!"

Vallok panicked as he looked around for the asari, hoping he wouldn't find her wounded or dead. So caught up in finding her, he failed to pay attention to the bullets flying by him.

"Vallok!"

She was pinned down by a container a few feet from the car they had arrived in. Vallok snapped himself out of his trance, realizing the incoming danger of the mercs that continued to shoot at him as he took cover behind a pillar. The rest of the C-Sec officers in the vehicle area fired at the mercs above on the catwalks, giving Vallok enough time to rush a little farther down the bridge towards Miara. He rushed from cover to cover, stopping as the bullets hit in front of him.

Returning fire, Vallok unloaded three shots at the mercs, making one of them fall from the balcony as he ran to the cover Miara was sitting behind.

"Are you alright?"

"Mostly..." He looked down at her seeing a pool of blood form from a hole in her leg.

"Hold on!" Vallok raised himself from cover, firing more shots, making the mercs duck.

"Here, I got some medi-gel but it won't stop all the bleeding." She gasped as the medi-gel took effect.

Vallok raised himself up again, firing two more shots at the mercs, hitting another to give a little relief to some nearby C-Sec officer. His mind raced as he tried to figure out another way off of the landing pad. Nothing came to mind other than to continue to hold out until help arrives and that didn't look like anytime soon. Vallok rose again, firing three shots, killing one of the last seven mercs. There were too many and they had the upper hand and the only other people nearby was the C-Sec officer on the nearby landing pad. His thoughts were interrupted as he was knocked to the floor in pain as two bullets ripped through his shoulder.

"Vallok!" Miara could feel the panic take her over as she stared at Vallok.

"I'm... fine" he grunted in pain as he brought himself back up to sit against the cover of the crate.

Vallok screamed in pain as he tried to move his shoulder to raise his gun at the mercs. He looked at his shoulder which was now covered with blood and ripped armor. He knew that armor-piercing rounds were no joke but he never knew getting hit with one would hurt so much. He tried to raise his arm again, only to be stopped by overwhelming shots of pain going through his body.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"Listen I can't pick up my gun, let alone use it! I need you to take it and fire a few shots at the mercs to get them off those C-Sec officers over there."

"What? You want me to get myself shot for them?"

"They are our only hope of getting out of here!"

Vallok clenched his teeth as he handed his gun to Miara. She loosely held the gun, looking down at it with fear.

"I've never even shot a gun before!"

"Easy point and pull the trigger!" Her face was terrified as she continued to stare at the blood stained gun. "Listen you don't even have to hit them... just... shoot in their direction."

Miara looked over Vallok, clearly terrified, then focused on the gun again. She nudged herself against the crate and peeked around the corner firing three shots at the mercs. Each shot missed, hitting the surrounding pillars and glass of the balcony above.

"Nice." Vallok forced a smile through the pain to reassure her.

The nearby C-Sec officer raised from their cover and pelted the mercs with gunfire, each shot ripping through the mercs, making them fall lifeless to the ground. The officers stopped as the last merc fell to the ground, then rushed to both Vallok and Miara.

"There is an emergency shuttle coming. We will stay with you until it comes." The officer looked both of them over, assessing their injuries.

Vallok shook his head as he tried to speak but he was interrupted by the pain. "We can't wait that long! I need to get her somewhere safe!"

"You're safe sir! We just need to get you to the hospital!"

Vallok grabbed the officer's shirt, pulling him closer. "I don't think you understand! They were after her!"

"Sure they were sir!" The officer tried to loosen his grip.

Vallok shook the man by the shirt, getting his full attention. "My name is Vallok Arus and I'm in charge of security for a politician's daughter!"

The officers scowled at Vallok, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth. "The Asari politician that arrived a week and half ago?"

Vallok nodded, clicking his mandibles with a mixture of pain and irritation. The officer's face changed quickly as he realized what had just happened.

"Lazen get over here!" he called, gesturing to one of the two officers standing watch.

The human officer rushed over, giving a crisp salute to the turian officer. "Yes, sir!"

"Go get a shuttle quickly and bring it around!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Gantry!" he called, raising his hand again, gesturing to the other human officer.

"Sir?" he responded, giving a salute.

"Contact C-Sec dispatch and tell them we need a seven man protection team to meet us at the hospital.

"Yes, sir!"

Both of the officers gave a salute a ran off in different directions, leaving the three of them on the bridge.

"We will set up some protection at the hospital to keep you safe."

Vallok acknowledged him with a nod, sighing in relief. He figured they were the best security he would get and he couldn't exactly do his job with a ripped shoulder. He didn't like the idea of going to the hospital. Too many possible security threats. His thoughts were broken as he heard a shuttle land on the pad next to their skycar. The turian officer picked up Miara in his arms and carried her to the shuttle, laying her down in the seat. Vallok grunted at the turian as he came back trying to pick up Vallok.

"I can take care of myself!" Vallok struggled to get up from the floor, making the turian flare his mandibles in amusement as he stood back, watching him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing in particular."

Vallok didn't really care at this point. His shoulder throbbed in pain and he was getting light headed from blood loss. He walked to the shuttle as the turian officer followed slowly behind him, waiting for Vallok to need assistance. He stepped into the shuttle, looking around at the empty cargo area, finding Miara laying in one of the bench seats. He sat in the seat next to her, keeping a close watch on her as she closed her eyes, trying to push out the pain. He sighed, laying his head back, trying to relax and hoping to decrease the amount of blood flow to the wound. He felt a little relieved at the fact that someone else was looking out for her, almost giving him a break.

He opened his eyes as he felt Miara nudge him with her arm, holding his pistol loosely in her hand. Vallok smiled at her, amused at the fact she still had it. Grabbing the pistol from her hand, he looked down at, it running his talons over the mixture of blood that stained the grips. He remembered when he got the gun back on Palaven just before he left.

* * *

_"Its a Karpov Pistol XI, only six ever made." The turian woman let her hand sink into her hip as she looked at Vallok with an inquisitive look._

_"This is too much!" Vallok extended his arm with the pistol in it towards the woman._

_"Nothing is too much for my son!" she replied, flaring her mandibles._

_"Mom, this has got to cost a lot of credits."_

_"Don't worry about it! You're going to need it."_

_Vallok shook his head in refusal as he tried to give the gun back to his mother. She turned her head and put her arms behind her back refusing to take it back._

_Vallok sighed looking at his mother then looking at the pistol. "Thank you."_

_She unfolded her hands from behind her back and flared her mandibles with happiness before grabbing Vallok's shoulders making his eyes meet hers._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_She let him go and turned him around towards the docking bay. Vallok's heart sank as he walked down the bridge towards the ship as he thought about what he was doing. She had no clue that he wouldn't come back and it tore him apart to not tell her. Could he have told her? Would she have let him go? Did she know? He continued to walk down the bridge to the ship, stopping at the airlock of the ship to turn and look at his mother. Was he doing the right thing? He waved at her and turned into the airlock, stepping in and waiting for the door to lock._

_The room hissed as the airlock pressurized before letting him in the ship. He couldn't help but feel bad. She thought he would be back in a few months from his new post. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't take it anymore. He was always being told about what he should do and what the honorable thing is. He would have been able to have dealt with it, maybe, but after what happened, there was no forgiveness. Valerie was heart broken and wouldn't talk to him anymore and it was the final bit of crap that drove him out. The door of the ship opened, revealing a turian in military dress waiting._

_"Garrus! What the spirits are you doing here?" Vallok clenched his talons, making a fist._

_"I heard you were leaving." He crossed his arms, looking at Vallok disapprovingly._

_"Yeah! I'm going to my new post. What's so special about that?"_

_"Don't play games with me Vallok! I'm not stupid! You withdrew your account holdings and changed your omni-tool information. You're not just leaving for a few months. You're leaving for good." Vallok glared at Garrus, trying to find another excuse but he couldn't. He sighed, letting his head sink, taking his talons to his head plates and rubbing them. "I just want to know why."_

_Vallok lifted his head, looking into Garrus' eyes and hesitated. "Valerie."_

_Garrus let out a deep breathe and paced the deck once before looking at Vallok again. "Really? A girl? That's why you're doing this?"_

_"You make it sound so trivial! Do you know what he did?" Vallok's tone became more irritated._

_"Not all of it, no. Still this is family we are talking about! Nothing is more important."_

_"Dad was never as harsh on you as he was me. He always made everything I did sound so medial or not good enough." Vallok began to pace back and forth along the deck._

_"Damn it Vallok, calm down and quit being such a child!"_

_Vallok stopped pacing and took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. "He did it again with Valerie, but he took it to far."_

_"You got shot! What did you expect?"_

_"I don't know. I was just hoping he would leave it alone or give one of those speeches."_

_Silence crept in between them as Garrus tried to think._

_"You know what? Just go then!" Garrus moved aside, clearing the hallway for Vallok and pointed._

_Vallok walked down the hall before being stopped again._

_"What's this going to do to Mom?"_

_He stood still for a moment, thinking about his mother and what she would do when she learned he was gone. He shook his head, trying to shake off the thought before continuing silently down the hallway._

* * *

Vallok's chest rumbled as the doctor approached him with a syringe. "Doc, do the surgery, but I am not taking a sedative."

"You don't understand, I have to go into the shoulder a repair the muscle and bone. It will be extremely painful and you wont want to be awake."

"I need to be awake!" Vallok glared into the eyes of the doctor.

"You should listen to the doctor." Miara stood in the doorway holding onto the door, looking at Vallok with a smile.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Vallok looked her over noticing a white gauze that wrapped around her leg. "You know, they got some good meds here." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Vallok forced a smile before looking back at the doctor, trying to decide what to do. He sighed, laying down and looking at the doctor with a sternly. "Alright lets get this over with. If I don't wake up, Doc, you are going to be in trouble."

The doctor laughed, finding what he thought was a joke amusing until he looked back down at Vallok, who still had a serious look on his face. The doctor removed the grin and grabbed a nearby syringe from the table, jabbing Vallok with it. Vallok began to feel a numbness come over his body as he tried to fight the urge to close his eyes and fall asleep. He couldn't hold the fight for very long before he let his eyes close as he drifted into sleep, letting his mind go blank.

Hours had passed before Vallok finally opened his eyes, sitting up and grunting in pain as he looked around the room. The recovery room was dark with a few lights that laid scarce around the room, just enough to see with. He let his legs hang off the side of the bed as he stood up, grabbing at his shoulder as it throbbed. His armor was nowhere in sight and he was still wearing the standard skivvies they gave to patients.

"You shouldn't be up." The doctor walked into the room, shaking his head at him.

"I feel fine."

"You need to rest for a few days."

"No. I need to get back to work."

"You need to rest." The doctor walked over to Vallok, putting his hand on his other shoulder, trying to push him back down to the bed.

"Doc I appreciate what you did for me, but you need to let me go." He pushed the doctor's hand away and stood up, giving him a stern look.

"Where is my armor?"

"Well it was torn to shreds by the rounds you took. We had to get rid of it."

Vallok sighed, closing his eyes as he was irritated by the situation. "Do you have any other clothing I could wear?"

"Yes we do." Walking across the room to a cabinet, the doctor reached In grabbing some clothes and giving them to Vallok.

For the first time in six years, he finally wore something other than his armor. As he put on the clothing he couldn't help but let his mind start to wonder as thoughts drifted to the mercs. Who were they and who did they work for? No one knew that they were heading to C-Sec, so it begged the question: How did they know? As he pulled the shirt over his chest a soft voice came from the doorway of the recovery room.

"What are you doing?" Miara stood leaning against the doorway with her hand on her hip, looking at Vallok.

"Just getting dressed. They took my armor, so here I am."

"You look nice. You should dress normal every once and a while."

Looking down at the clothes, he shook his head in disapproval.

"Though, if you are going to continue to protect me you will need armor."

Vallok gave her a puzzled look, noticing the crate that she had sitting behind her as she smiled.

"What's that?"

"Its a tool that you are to use to keep me safe."

Vallok smiled at her as he walked to get the crate. Grabbing the crate, she stopped him, putting on the visor they took off before surgery.

Vallok flared his mandibles again. "Thank you."

She nodded, leaving the room so Vallok could change. Opening the crate, he was surprised to find a suit of black armor inside. He hadn't ever thought about a different color than blue and he always thought black made him look like a mercenary. Figuring he didn't have much of a choice, he slipped on the armor, fastening it to his body.

The door opened, revealing Vallok in full black armor, surprising Miara at how different he looked.

"Why black?"

"I don't know. I thought you would look nice it black and besides, are you really going to argue with free armor?"

"I guess not."

She smiled, looking Vallok over. "So what now?"

Vallok scoffed. walking to the window overlooking the presidium shops below. "I honestly don't know. My plan was to have C-Sec protect you while I tried to figure out these mercs, but it seems like they are always one step ahead."

"We have to do something."

"We? We aren't going to do anything. You aren't going with me."

"Where exactly am I going to go?"

Letting his hand rest on the window, he sighed, letting his weight fall to his arms resting against the glass as he tried to think. The hallway fell silent as Vallok continued to stare out the window, trying to figure a plan of action. She had a point. What would he do with her?

"Glad to see you're alright."

Vallok turned his head to look at the approaching C-Sec officer.

"So am I." Vallok hesitated before taking the officer's hand and shaking it.

"What's your plan?"

Vallok raised his eye plate at the officer, trying to figure out his interest in his plans. "Why?"

"You're going to need help aren't you?"

Vallok sighed looking at the man and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

"Damn, its cold!" Vallok shivered at the chilled wind as it blew snow through the colony.

"Shhhh!" Zoey held up her hand at Vallok as she stood behind a corner of one of the make shift buildings of the colony.

Vallok lowered his voice bringing himself closer to Zoey as she inched closer to the corner, trying to listen. "What is it?"

She turned her head away from looking at the corner towards Vallok with an irritated look. "Between you and the howling wind its hard to listen!"

Vallok stepped back from her, trying not to look like his pride was hurt until she turned her head again. Pride hurt, he looked around at the surrounding buildings of the snow covered colony to make it feel like he was doing something. The snow continued to pelt him in the face as he squinted to try to make out the faint flickering lights in the distance. Tilting his head at the curious sight, he could faintly hear what he thought were gunshots in the distance. Still looking at the lights Vallok reached over to Zoey tapping her on the shoulder repeatedly, trying to get her attention. After a few seconds of tapping he finally turned his head to see why she hadn't responded to him.

Vallok grabbed Zoey and rolled out of the way of the falling arm of the YMIR mech that towered over them. The ground shook as the mech's arm hit the ground as they both moved into cover behind some crates in the middle of the loading area. Vallok couldn't help but hear Zoey's heart beat violently against her chest as she tried to figure out a plan. Worry took over her face as she gripped her sidearm nervously, running her finger over the trigger.

"Zoey!" She snapped her head around to look at Vallok. His face was calmed and collected as he looked her in the eye. It pissed her off to see how calm he was despite what was happening.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not. Listen you are going to run over to those crates over there and I will take his attention off of you." She took a deep breath, trying to get a grasp on the situation. She had been through worse shit, what was one mech? She figured it must have just taken her by surprise and rattled her nerves.

"Zoey!" Vallok's shouting broke her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to the moment.

"Right!" Lifting herself off the crate, she bolted across the loading area towards the nearby crates. The mech shifted its attention on her before Vallok leaned out of cover firing repeated shots into the mech, effectively getting its attention.

The great thud of the mech's feet hitting the ground gave him some hint on how close it was without needing to look. Each thud brought the hulking machine 6 feet, bringing him closer and closer to the crates. His thoughts raced, trying to find some way to kill the damn thing, all the while his face plates remained relaxed and calm. Zoey could barely see him through the snow as he simply crouched and leaned against the crates as a set of lights inched closer to him. Her heart leapt with anxiety as the set of lights stopped a few feet away from the crates that had been his cover.

Vallok's mind came to a complete freeze when he heard the thud's stop. He knew it was on top of him and he still had no plan other than to shoot at it and hope to get lucky. He ran from behind the cover out into the loading bay as the mech followed him with its guns. A solid volley of gunfire followed him every step he took until he took cover behind some barriers and fired back at the head of the mech. Zoey leaned out and fired in its direction, not sure if she was hitting it or not. All she knew is that she had to do something to help her partner. The snow started to lighten, revealing the towering mech once again almost on top of Vallok. Its arm swung at the barriers, making it shatter into pieces and throwing Vallok back into the loading area. Her heart sank as she watched Vallok as he laid motionless. Running out of cover, she fired repeatedly, trying to get the mech to shift it's focus away from the turian that laid on the ground.

The mech got closer and closer to her, just like it did Vallok. She could feel the thud but couldn't do a damn thing about it. Her thoughts raced through what was happening. She just lost her new partner and she was about to die on her first off-Citadel assignment. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the sound of the mech stopped, making her heart skip a beat, but she was surprised to hear multiple gunfire. Bringing her head out from behind cover, she made out three humans firing down on the mech. They were told that the colony had gone dark and there might be survivors but she figured that is who it was. Bringing herself out from behind cover, she fired repeatedly at the mech as it's shields fell and armor shredded. It fell to it's knees and then hit the ground with a loud crash of mechanical parts.

The three human figures approached her as she walked out to the middle of the loading area. With sidearm in hand, she waited for them to get closer for further inspection.

"Are you alright?" A solid man stood in front of her in N7 gear looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine..." Her thoughts jumped to her partner as she turned away quickly, running over to the turian. The man and his two companions followed her closely over to Vallok.

Still laying on the ground, Vallok opened his eyes, grabbing on to his sidearm as he tried to look around. Pain ran through his entire body as he tried to sit up off the ground. He had never been hit by a mech before but he didn't care to go through it too often. Grabbing at his chest, he tried standing up but was stopped as the pain shot through his chest and legs.

"Calm down! Don't move." Vallok raised his sidearm with out hesitation, ignoring the pain in his arm, pointing it at the unfamiliar voice. His thoughts went rampant as he looked at the man's face, realizing he had seen him before.

"Commander Shepard?" Vallok's face was startled, as if he had seen a ghost. In fact, he was seeing a ghost. Zoey followed in the same reaction, recognizing the name.

"I'm here to help. You can ask questions later, but first I need to know is there anyone else here?" Shepard bent down, giving Vallok a generous amount of medigel to help keep the pain at bay.

"Nobody that we found. Did you find anybody?"

"Just some Quarians and mechs." Zoey looked back at the slender woman with black hair as she spoke.

"Then I should get him back to the shuttle." Zoey put Vallok's arm around her neck and tried to help him off the ground.

"About that..." Shepard rubbed his neck, almost embarrassed as he tried to speak. "One of the mech's rocket took out your shuttle, but you are more than welcome to come with me for the time being."

Zoey sighed, knitting her eyebrows at the no longer coherent turian. "Alright."

* * *

_Vallok stepped off the transport, looking back at Garrus as he walked down the ramp behind him. His face was like stone and his eyes were as cold as ice as Garrus looked him in the eye before continuing to walk out of the loading and unloading area. Vallok knew that he was pissed about what he was doing, by leaving. He turned, walking behind Garrus out of the docking bay and entered the elevator at the end._

_Garrus held his hand out and glared at Vallok, making him stop. "Not this time. Bye Vallok." The door's closed and the elevator took off up to the wards, leaving Vallok behind._

_Vallok had known that this all would be tough, even with the preparations he had made. He had been planning this for months but he knew somehow that Garrus was going to be his biggest problem. Getting the new identity from Admiral Pax and getting to the Citadel took less work than it did to deal with Garrus. Even though Garrus and their father never saw eye to eye, they got along somewhat, but he and Vallok did not. Something between Vallok and their father was never good, or even ok. That's why Vallok never expected Garrus to understand why he had to leave and after the incident with Valerie, that was it._

_The elevator rang as the doors opened again, revealing an empty elevator. Vallok's eyes scanned it before entering and letting the doors close behind him. His thoughts drifted as he thought about everything he had done and what was next, but one thing stuck in his mind the most and that was his brother. He was pissed at Garrus, but he felt bothered by how they had ended it. He was most likely never going to see him again and he was trying to make it seem trivial. He and Garrus as kids were always at each others back watching out for each other, but as time passed they began to go different ways. Vallok had his mind set on being friendly with those who held power and was always with the women. Garrus always had his head in finding justice in a unjust galaxy. Vallok had thought it a bit naïve and pointless, because there would always be crime._

_The lights in the elevator flickered as it approached the wards and rang as it's doors opened. Clicking his mandibles in awe at the sight of the wards and the Citadel, he stopped and stared, trying to take it all in. The place had so much movement to the backdrop of peace and serenity of space. Each district could be seen on the arms of the Citadel as the lights shined against the darkness of space. Vallok pulled himself from his thoughts as he looked around at the surrounding holographic signs and the shops that lined the streets. He had planned on what to do when he got to there, but with a place this big it was hard to know where to begin._

_Vallok was grateful that his old friend Admiral Pax had already set him up for C-Sec academy, and with an apartment. He couldn't imagine how hard it would have been without the help of the Admiral and his friends in high places. He sighed and looked around one last time before he began walking down the street past the shops, towards the taxi area. He had an apartment waiting for him somewhere in the Wards that Pax had set up. Nothing too fancy, but it was a place to call his own. Opening the door to the shuttle, Vallok got in, closing the door behind him before telling the driver where to go. The skycar hummed as it took off into the airspace, which was littered with skycars of the Citadel. The wonder drifted from his face as he began to think about Solana and Garrus again. Thoughts of how he left without saying goodbye to his mother or Solana, not to mention how things ended with Garrus. All of it was hard, but it was for the best, or at least he hoped._

_Vallok's Omni-tool beeped as a call was coming through. "Vallok?"_

_"Valerie?" The female turian looked worried as her face came into view on his screen._

_"Vallok, what happened?"_

_"I was going to call you..." Vallok rubbed his neck, looking nervous._

_"Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave?" Her face inched closer to anger as she clicked her mandibles._

_"Because I didn't want you to worry."_

_"This is so much better!" He could tell she was now pissed, and it was his fault._

_"What would have been different other than a long goodbye?"_

_"I would have come with you." Valerie's face began to change yet again but the change was to a familiar expression that Vallok knew all to well. It was the same expression she had when his father kicked her from the house._

_"Listen, you have a good life there and a job with good opportunities."_

_"It doesn't mean anything to me if you're not there, Vallok." Her tone was still firm, but her expressions said she was ready to crumble._

_Silence fell between them before he finally sighed, looking away from his Omni-tool for a moment. "You're better off staying there on Palaven."_

_"I am going to request I be put on the Citadel whether you like it or not!" She straightened up, her tone becoming firm._

_"Valerie!" She clicked her mandibles at him and stood firm by her decision._

_"Vallok you don't need to go through this alone and I don't want to go through being a politician alone so..."_

_Nodding his head in acceptance, he looked back out at the city through the skycar's window. "Alright, but you can't let on that you know where I am or that we are even together anymore. Alright?"_

_"Understood."_

_"Listen Val I got to go, I will let you know where we can meet."_

_"Alright, stay safe."_

_"Always." Vallok clicked off his Omni-tool as the car began to descend to the platform. He couldn't help but looked worried about Val coming to the Citadel, but she was hard headed and she was going to come if she wanted to. She was going to do what she thought she needed to do. It was one of the things he loved about her and it was what made her different._

_The skycar rocked as it landed on the ground and opened its door to let Vallok out into the dark alley behind the apartments. The darkness made him feel at home as he began to walk through it to the door of the apartments._

* * *

Vallok grabbed Dr. Chakwas by her lab coat, putting her face to his as she tried to mend his broken bones. She got him to release his grip as she laid him back down on the table, having Jacob hold him down as well.

"Damn it Vallok, hold still!" Zoey gritted her teeth as she held the turian down to the table.

"In his defense, this is a very painful procedure. Most patients pass out because of the pain." Dr. Chakwas struggled to run the scanner over his broken chest plate. Vallok's chest rumbled as the doctor continued her scanner over his bones, making them snap back into place. "Please! I have dealt with much worse patients then you Mr. Vallok." She looked at him only momentarily before going back to her work.

Dr. Chakwas stood back, looking at Vallok and nodding for both Jacob and Zoey to let go. "There that should do it, just stay here for the night and rest. Need to let the muscle heal back around the bone."

Vallok didn't even try to sit up on the table. He just laid there, trying to regain the ability to compose a sentence. "Thanks doc." was the only thing he could whisper out.

She nodded and turned to Jacob, dismissing him and going back over to her chair at her desk. Zoey sighed, walking over to the side of the bed and getting closer to Vallok's face. "You're a big baby."

"What?" Vallok managed to whisper out.

"All that struggle for a few bones." She looked at him playfully. Vallok flared his mandibles, realizing she was joking. It was hard to tell with humans. They had weird expressions, but he tried to manage. Zoey chuckled and smiled, still looking at Vallok. "Alright, you need to rest. Shepard said he will be going back to the Citadel in about a week and then we can report in."

Vallok nodded a little, letting her know he understood and began to close his eyes as he drifted off into sleep, finally feeling the pain meds take over. Zoey rose from the side of the bed, looking around the medical bay and stopping at the Cerberus symbols. She had heard of Cerberus before but only in reports of them killing innocents, mostly aliens, or anything not human. She stood puzzled for a minute, letting her curiosity take over as she left the med bay and headed for the CIC. She wanted to know what Cerberus had in all of this and where did Shepard fit in?

The doors to the elevator closed, allowing it to raise to the Combat Information Center. The doors opened, revealing the brightly lit CIC with Shepard standing at the Galaxy map. She strode across the floors over to Shepard as he stood with a puzzled look at the woman.

"What can I do for you?" Shepard folded his arms behind his back.

"You're not flying Alliance colors Commander."

"No, I'm not am I?" Shepard shifted his stance to a more eased position.

"Why is an Alliance hero, and Spectre, flying a Cerberus ship? How much did the Illusive Man pay you, I wonder?"

"It's not like that Ms. Hunter. Cerberus may have rebuilt me, but I am still in charge." Shepard became a little more stern as he spoke.

"I am just asking questions Commander, you don't need to defend yourself from me. Why are you out here Commander?"

Shepard stood firm but his face was bothered by her questions. "I am looking into the human colony disappearances. What are you two doing out here?"

"Classified Commander." Zoey looked back at him with the same stern face, that he was giving her.

Shepard studied her face intently and smiled, walking off the ramp leading up to the Galaxy map, past Zoey, to his personal console. He turned back to her. "You are out here for the same reason, but who sent you? C-Sec?"

"Sorry it's classified." Zoey shifted her weight into the side of her hip as she looked at Shepard.

"It's ok, I know you are. Your body language says everything Ms. Hunter. I heard that C-Sec wasn't interested in disappearing human colonies, deemed not their concern." Shepard looked disgusted at the thought of the council and their lack of concern for Saren and the geth when it was to late and now this. Zoey said nothing, but just stood looking at Shepard. "I will take you and your friend back to the Citadel, but I have a few more things to take care of first, so if you will excuse me."

Shepard walked away from Zoey to the elevator and let the doors close, leaving her standing next to his personal console.

"You actually made him a little nervous." Zoey turned to look at the soft female voice of a read haired woman behind her.

"What?" She looked puzzled.

"The Commander, you made him a little nervous." She smiled at Zoey.

"Could have fooled me. How do you know he didn't even budge from that face of his, and he read me like a book."

"I am good at reading people, it's what I do and believe me, you got him a little worked up." She smiled and returned to her console, typing away at the screen.

Zoey looked away from her and back to the elevator, narrowing her eyes as she tried to think. She had never encountered someone like him before and she was intrigued by him. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she looked around one last time before heading to the elevator and getting in, letting the doors close, taking her back to the crew deck. The elevator beeped as it hit the crew deck and opened the doors, but she didn't step out. She stood in the elevator, thinking about Shepard and Cerberus. She looked at the holographic key pad and pushed the CIC again. The elevator took off and stopped, opening its doors back to the CIC. Stepping out, she tried to avoid being seen by any of the crew as she crept along the wall to the research lab that sat empty.

Finding a computer, she was prompted with a log in screen, but managed to hack her way through it. She shifted through the numerous files on what has been happening with the project with the Normandy, but there was nothing on Shepard. She stopped, glaring at the file labeled 'Mission' and opened it, looking through current objectives. The research lab was quiet and the lights were off leaving, the computer as the only source of light.

"I know what you're looking for." The lights flipped on, revealing the Commander standing in the doorway, Jacob standing behind him with a gun in hand.

"Commander! I was just..." Her face looked panicked as she stood up from the computer screen.

She was cut off by Shepard. "Save it! I'm not going to have to worry about you this next week or two am I? Listen, if you want to know ask me, don't go around acting shady."

The Commander was calm about it and dismissed Jacob, leaving Shepard and Zoey alone in the lab.

"What happened to you Commander?" Zoey tried to ask the questions that were weighing on her mind, but also trying to shift the conversation.

"My ship was attacked and destroyed by an unknown vessel, leaving me spaced. Cerberus gave me a new ship and rebuilt me, giving me the means to figure this out." Shepard looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction, only to have her show none. She nodded her head and began to walk towards the door that Shepard stood next to.

Shepard stopped her before she walked out of the door, looking at her, puzzled. "That's it?"

"What?"

"That's all you wanted to know?"

"Yes." She gave him one last nod of acknowledgment and continued out of the lab to the elevator, leaving Shepard alone in the lab to his thoughts.

The elevator quickly became annoying to Zoey as she went up and down all the time on it. The elevator beeped as it reached the Crew Deck again, opening it's doors to a dark haired woman in a white cat suit. She stepped into the elevator as Zoey left it. The Crew Deck seemed to be the main focus of crew other than the CIC. The Crew Deck seemed to be where everyone hung out when they weren't doing their duties. She walked down the hallway towards the med bay to see how Vallok was doing before heading to somewhere quiet for some needed peace.

The door opened, letting the sound of Dr. Chakwas' yelling ring through the Crew Deck of the ship. "Vallok please sit back down, you shouldn't be walking around yet."

"I'm fine doc." Vallok grabbed his chest as he sat back down on the table, resting a minute.

Zoey walked in, making Dr. Chakwas turn to her with a concerned look on her face. "What's going on?"

"I told him he shouldn't be walking around, being that we just mended his wounds an hour ago." Zoey shifted her weight into her hip, looking at the turian.

Vallok looked up from his feet, taking a deep breath, looking at both Dr. Chakwas and Zoey. "What?"

"Nothing, just admiring on how stubborn turians are." Zoey laughed at her partner, looking at him with amusement as Chakwas rushed over to him, laying him back down.

"Doc I don't need to sleep! I need to get up and talk to the Commander.."

"If you don't stay in this bed I am going to have to put you out."

Glaring into her eyes, Vallok laid back onto the bed, trying to relax. His sense of urgency made Zoey laugh as she approached the side of his bed, looking very content.

"What's so funny?"

"I already talked to Shepard and we will be making our way back to the Citadel in a week or two."

"What about us reporting in?"

"Shepard allowed us the use of the comms so we can contact C-Sec."

"Ok." Vallok laid his head down, feeling a little better about the situation, but still not liking the fact he was confined to a bed.

"Don't worry I will call C-Sec and report in and see what they want us to do."

Zoey turned and walked to the door again, letting it open then close behind her when she left. She walked quickly back to the elevator, once again annoyed with it. The elevator let out an all too familiar beep as it hit the CIC, opening its doors again as she walked out and went through the armory to the comm room. Stepping on to the comm table that descended into the floor, it lit up, scanning Zoey as it made a link to C-Sec.

"Commander Bailey here, what can I do for you?" An older man with a buzzed haircut answered, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, this is Officer Zoey Hunter. I need to talk to Captain Sereques. I.D. Number Bravo1689 Alpha 5."

"I will transfer you now, but this must be a mistake. This says you're calling from a Cerberus ship?"

"No, sir, it's not a mistake. I am calling from a Cerberus ship." Zoey tried not to look to nervous about admitting where she was.

"Right, I will transfer you." Bailey quickly dropped the link, transferring her to the Captain.

"This is Sereques."

"Sir, this is Officer Zoey Hunter reporting in on the Freedoms Progress mission."

"What do you got for me Hunter?" The turian looked stern and very serious.

"Sir, we found no one on Freedoms Progress, everyone was gone without a trace. We also ran into some hostile mech's that injured my partner, but he's fine now. Our ship was destroyed and we had to tag along with a team that was there investigating the incident."

"Another team?" The turian shifted in his seat, bringing himself closer to the screen.

"Yes, sir. Commander Shepard had a team on the ground investigating the disappearances and is giving us a lift back to the Citadel in about a week or two. We should be coming back soon enough sir." Zoey took a breath and folded her arms behind her back as attention.

The turian sat quietly for a moment, thinking over the situation. "You're going to have a new objective. You're going to stay with Shepard and keep an eye on him and report back to us on what's happening. I recommend you two getting close with Shepard and try to get as much information as much as possible on what's going on. Remember one thing though, Cerberus is not to be trusted. Keep your eyes open and your guard up. Sereques out."

Zoey gave a crisp salute before the transmission ended and the scanner lowered back into floor. She stood silent for a minute, chewing over her new objective before walking out of the room again, heading to the elevator to relay the information to Vallok.

* * *

_Valerie stepped off the ship, walking down the ramp landed in the docking bay. Stopping at the end of the ramp, she looked around curiously at the surrounding ships landed in the bay of the Citadel. She had been to the Citadel a few times before for her job as she assisted a part of the Turian Hierarchy. Even after the many trips she made, she still found the Citadel to be an amazing place and was always amazed by it. The shear size of it and the beauty of it was incredible to her. Continuing to look around, she looked like a new born child trying to take in everything around her. Jerked out of her thoughts by a human in a hurry, she ran into Valerie quickly as she walked across the platform. Valerie scoffed, making her way across the platform as well, finding her way to the lifts that were taking people to the presidium and the wards._

_She didn't know where she would find Vallok, but she figured he already knew she arrived and would find her. Getting into the lift, she touched the panel lifting her to the presidium commons, where she was going to look around while she waited. Vallok had already changed his Omni-tool contact info again, so she had no way to contact him. So she just had to wait. The doors opened to the large hallways lined with holo board adds for Blasto and new weapons on the market. The Citadel was a welcomed change from Palaven with it's different variety and amount of opportunities. On the Citadel there was so many different people and different ways of life that could be pursued._

_Sitting down in front of a café, Valerie flared her mandibles and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She loved the smell of the flowers planted near by and found it exciting, smelling the delicious food being baked in the cafe. Turians couldn't eat human food, but it still didn't stop her from enjoying the smells of something they called bagels. She tried to take in every sound around the Presidium and enjoy the smells from the cafe as she waited for Vallok. Flaring her mandibles once again, she opened her eyes, surprised to find another turian sitting across from her, flaring his mandibles at her._

_"Can I help you?" Valerie let the turian smile fade from her face._

_"I'm sure you can." The turian had a sly look on his face as he raised his eye brow plates._

_"That's the best you got?" Valerie looked at him with amusement at his pathetic attempts._

_"No. I could try 'You come here often' or 'what's a woman like you doing in a place like this?'"_

_Valerie scoffed at him, looking at him in the eye plainly before speaking. "I am already taken."_

_"I don't see a bondmark." The turian smirked, thinking she was lying._

_Valerie let the amusement drift from her face as she nervously ran her hand over her shoulder where a bondmark would go. He had a point, but she and Vallok were serious and she was sure they would bond one day. She knew that she wanted to be with him, but she was unsure what he felt for her. A bit of sadness set over her face as the turian lowered his head, trying to find Valerie's eyes as the fell to the table in thouht._

_"I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you. I'll leave. Have a good afternoon." The turian got up from the table, looking a little disappointed._

_Still sitting at the table in front of the cafe she let her thoughts dwell on bonding with Vallok. The uncertainty was killing her, but she didn't want to push him into it. She sighed, looking around at the failing artificial light in the presidium, hoping to find Vallok. She had figured he would have been there to meet her or maybe even met her at the cafe, but it was obvious he wasn't coming. Getting up from the table, she walked out of the balcony area of the cafe and began walking towards a skycar parking area. The hustle along the alley ways that had been lively only a few hours earlier were now almost empty. Different emotions began to run over her as sadness turned to pity, then turned to anger as she rounded an alley way. She jumped back a little, almost running into a large familiar turian that now stood in front of her._

_"Hello Valerie." Vallok stood in front of her looking at her tenderly, making her heart jump._

_"Vallok!" Opening her arms, she threw them around him, nuzzling her face into his chest, making her own chest rumble._

_"Sorry it took me so long to get here I had some things to take care of." Valloks face was colder than she remembered when he left two months ago. She remembered him as a playful, but sometimes serious turian and now he seemed so distant._

_"You alright Vallok?" Valerie looked concerned by the radical personality change in him and wanted to know why._

_"Yeah, just been busy."_

_"Busy?"_

_"Yeah, busy." Valloks face remained cold and distant as he continued to keep her at a distance, making her more and more concerned._

_"Alright." Valerie accepted the answer for now and nuzzled deeper into his chest letting her chest continue to rumble._

_"We should go Val." He pushed her back gently, looking at her before gesturing for her to walk in front of him to the skycar pad._

_A skycar opened it's door to them both, letting them step inside and sit down on the vinyl seats. The door shut, letting silence fall between them, making Valerie even more unnerved by Vallok's new personality change._

_"Vallok, what happened to you?" Valerie broke the silence, finally giving into the nagging question in her mind._

_"What do you mean?" Keeping his same expression, he looked her in the eyes._

_"You have changed. What happened?"_

_Vallok shifted in his seat, trying to flip through his thoughts and find something to give her. "Sorry, I have just been busy getting settled in."_

_"There is more to it, I know there is." Valerie now, crossing her arms as she continued to dig for information._

_He sighed, looking at her with a stressed look before looking out the window of the skycar. As long as they had been together, she always managed to pull information from him. "It's just it's been hard getting somewhere from scratch. I have been busy with a lot and I just…"_

_"Just what?"_

_"Nothing." Vallok continued looking out the window, searching for something else to talk about._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII**

Vallok snapped his head up to look at the door of the medical bay to find Zoey walking in to check on him again. She looked a little distracted as she walked over to his bed, watching the ground pass beneath her feet as she thought.

"What's on your mind?" Vallok asked, trying to find her eyes as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I got a question I have been meaning to ask you Vallok." She let her hand play with her hair as she stood looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why… Did you save me?" She said hesitantly, looking into his eyes.

"You mean from the Mech?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's a little early in my career to be filling out paperwork explaining how my partner was dismantled by a YMIR Mech." Vallok flared his mandibles, amused with his joke.

Zoey smiled and chuckled nervously, pushing the question to the back of her mind. She nodded, letting her eyes shift from Vallok before turning away from his bed and walking to the door. She stopped, turning back to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I talked to Captain Sereques and we are staying on the Normandy a little longer than we first thought. I am about to go talk to Shepard about it." She turned to the door again, making it open with a hiss and close quickly behind her.

Vallok sat in silence for a moment, thinking about them staying on the Normandy. He never did well with ships, it was one of the reasons he didn't go into the Turian Navy. They would have put him on a ship. Figuring he would go stir crazy, he never took the chance, in fear of being stuck on a ship for months at a time. He sighed, shaking himself from his thoughts, looking around the bay for the Doctor then ducking his head to look out the window for her. After close inspection, he let his feet hang from the bed before jumping off of it, stumbling a little as he tried to balance himself upright.

After finally getting his footing, he picked up his armor. Strapping it on, he gasped at the pain the clasps caused as he tightened them down. Satisfied that his armor was secure, he limped his way to the door. Opening it, he let his head poke out, looking for Dr. Chakwas. Satisfied that she was nowhere to be found, he limped quickly to the elevator to find out more about the ship and its crew. Hobbling into the elevator, he touched the holographic pad, making the doors close before it took him to the CIC of the ship.

The elevator beeped, letting Vallok out into the CIC that hummed as the specialist and crewman talked to each other. Looking around, he stepped out of the lift focusing on the hard man that stood looking on to the galaxy map. Vallok turned his head, scowling at the man, trying to place where he had seen him before. Unsure, he tried to get closer to see his face. Shepard turned around, knitting his eyebrows at him and trying to figure out why he was there.

"I see you made it alright. What can I do for you?" Shepard spoke politely

"I thought it was you. Not to be to forward Commander, but what are you doing alive?"

Shepard answered quickly back as if he had been asked the question a lot. "I got spaced and I had some help getting a ship and a crew. In return I am investigating the disappearances of human colonies."

Vallok squinted, trying to figure out what he meant by help. Looking around he noticed the Cerberus symbols everywhere on the ship and crew. "Cerberus?"

Shepard nodded, looking at him then looking down at the floor. "They are a means to an end of the disappearances and they seem to be the only ones doing anything about it."

Vallok jumped in as soon as Shepard spoke. "That's not true, C-Sec is the one who sent us out here to investigate."

"Investigate! That's the key word, they didn't send any security teams or a ship! They sent you and your partner to investigate!" Shepard's expression quickly changed to anger as he stormed by Vallok, heading to the armory.

Vallok looked around at the crewman that were watching the conversation as they solely watched him now. He had heard bad things about Cerberus and how extreme their methods were. Honestly it made him nervous to be aboard a Cerberus ship, even if it was under the command of Commander Shepard. Looking around one last time, he walked off the CIC and back into the lift, touching the Cargo hold to find some peace to think in. The lift took off down the ship, making a slow hum as he got closer to the massive engine core, making him drift into thought.

* * *

Darkness and silence hung in the apartment as Valerie and Vallok laid in bed. Her eyes were wide open looking at Vallok, his back to her, watching his shoulder rise and fall as he breathed. Tonight more than most, she couldn't shut her mind off and fall asleep; her thoughts dwelled on the turian that laid across from her. Who was she sleeping next to and what had he done with the Vallok she once knew were the questions that rushed through her mind. Maybe he was just stressed or maybe he needed some time to think. She tried to push it to the back of her mind as she laid silent next to Vallok, listening to the passing sky cars that hummed through the night.

The harder she tried to push down the thoughts of Vallok, the more they went through her mind. Finally she gave up and moved to the end of the bed, letting her feet hang before stepping onto the cold floor. The apartment wasn't totally furnished, but it wasn't bare. Vallok had managed to get a couch, bed, kitchen furnishings, and even a monitor. Her talons clicked on the floor with each step she took, making it harder to be quite, to keep from waking Vallok. Grabbing a seat on the L shaped couched, she stretched out, laying in the darkness before turning on the monitor. The screen flickered. showing images of Palaven on a news feed. The news feed reported about some killing of some important person on Palaven, nothing important enough to catch Valerie's full attention. Taking a deep breath she sighed, laying her head against the back of the couch, trying to empty her mind. She listened to the sound of the skycars as they continued to hum by the apartment, leaving gaps of silence in between.

"Surprised to find you up." She whipped her head around to look at Vallok standing in the doorway of the bedroom, giving her an inquisitive look.

Valerie looked away from him as he looked for answers in her face. Putting her attention back on to the monitor, she tried to hide her thoughts from him. Vallok could pick up on her troubles as they began to seep from her thoughts and into her eyes and body language. He walked to the couch sitting on it and inching his way closer to Valerie.

Vallok brought his talon up to her mandibles, bringing her face to his and letting his cold expression change to a concerned look. "What's wrong Val?"

Valerie's eyes began to gleam as sadness seized her, looking into Vallok's icy blue eyes. "You are…"

"I am?" He lifting his brow plate in surprise.

Valerie hesitated. "You've… changed and I'm afraid it's changed the way you feel about us."

Silence hung in the room as Vallok tried choosing his words carefully. "Valerie… I have had a hard time getting to this point and I'm sorry if I've kept you at a distance…"

Valerie put her talon on his flat lips to interrupt him. "You don't have to explain yourself Vallok. I just want to know if you still feel anything for me?"

An awkward silence hung in the room for a minute before he spoke. "Yes. I know I don't say it often, but I love you Val, you are the most important thing in my life."

She was relived to hear him say it, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was sincere. Quickly shaking it off, she pushed his talon from underneath her mandibles, bringing her head to his as they sat silently on the couch. His tender touch was a welcome feeling, as he pulled her close into his arms. His hand drifted farther and farther down her back, grabbing her thighs and picking her up, making her legs straddle him. She loved his touch and being close to him once again, beginning to feel him come back to her. It was only two months, but she felt like she was away from him for years. She wanted him badly. He kissed her passionately, letting his tongue flicker over hers, making her long for his tongue to be in her mouth forever. She stopped him from pulling away from the kiss, putting her hand behind his head and bringing him back in to her mouth. Vallok had always liked it when she made it clear what she wanted and she used it against him every once and a while. Letting her tongue play around in his mouth, she let him pull back his head as he struggled to pull off her shirt, causing it to rip. Finally getting impatient, he ripped her shirt off and let his talons trace her figure slowly. She let herself grind against his member as it stood up through his pants, making his chest rumble in pleasure.

She fumbled, trying to undo his pants, making Vallok flare his mandible as he watched her struggle with them before ripping them like he had with her shirt. He lifted himself, letting what was left of the pants come off, giving Valerie view of him as she straddled him again. She tightened her legs around him as she felt his member slide into her, making her gasp. He pushed himself into her slowly, making her feel every pump with great pleasure, making her back arch. Losing himself in the moment he grabbed her hips, digging into her as he began to quicken his pace into her, letting his primal side take over. Valerie gasped again, feeling his talons dig into her and feeling him begin to go deeper and faster. She let her tongue flicker over his shoulder, getting ready to bite into him as she let him do the work. Vallok began to feel himself slip out of control as he pumped at a steady speed, each moment bringing him closer to his climax. Valerie could feel him under her as she got closer to her edge with him. She moaned as she felt the warm liquid fill her as she let her juices flow onto Vallok. Lost in the moment, Valerie bit into his shoulder, letting her sharp teeth penetrate his thick skin. He pushed her back from his shoulder before she got too deep, watching her come up with blood hanging off of her lips.

They both knew what had almost happened, but Valerie wanted it and Vallok didn't. They sat in the dark a few minutes, trying to find each others eyes in the flickering light of the monitor. She lifted herself off of Vallok's member standing up in front of him, still looking at his eyes. They both were silent for a moment before he stood up, putting his arms around Valerie in an attempt to make it better. He knew that she wanted it so bad with him, but it always came down to family. She had tried to accept it, but still, she had a hope that Vallok would give in. Bonding would give her his clan markings, and there for, his family's name. He didn't want her to have to deal with his family and have to suffer with the humiliation.

"I love you Vallok." She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I love you too Val." His thoughts dwelled on them bonding as he held her in his arms.

Vallok pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

The constant hum on the engineering deck was a welcome change to Vallok. He had grown tired of always hearing the hum of sky cars and the sound of guns going off in the wards. There was only one thing that he missed on the Citadel and she didn't know anything about what was happening. Vallok lifted up his omni-tool staring at it, battling with himself and trying to figure if he should send a message. What would he say? Sighing, he began typing on the omni-tool, writing to Valerie about when he would be back and assuring her he was ok.

"Vallok!"

Vallok was ripped from his message as he turned to look at Zoey standing in the doorway. "How did you know…?"

"Ship's AI told me where you are."

"Ah."

"Why you hiding out in a Cargo hold?"

"Doc never cleared me to leave." Vallok's attention went back to the omni-tool and the message that was on it.

Zoey watched him. She could tell he was bothered and needed a relaxing period. "Listen, why don't you come with me to Port Observation?"

"What's there?" Vallok looked away from the message again.

"Nothing much, just a bar and a little entertainment."

Vallok looked back down at his omni-tool before nodding and closing it out. "Let's go."

She nodded and gestured him towards the elevator that sat down the hall. Getting up from the crate he was sitting on, he walked past Zoey down to the elevator. Both of them getting in, they stood silently until the elevator came to a stop on the Crew Deck and opened its door's. The Crew Deck was lively as usual as the crew idly talked to one another about the food and families that were being effected by the disappearances. The Port Observation room consisted of a couch, a few other pieces of furniture, and a bar. Vallok walked to the bar, grabbing two glasses and pouring a glass of the blue alcohol before he sat down on one of the stools. He moved the shot glass to the chair next to him as Zoey walked to the bar, sitting down next to him.

"I haven't been your partner for very long, but I think something is bothering you."

Vallok smiled as he tipped his head back, finishing the drink before he looked at her. "Yeah? What makes you think that?"

"I may not be a turian expert, but I do know men and something is bothering you." She took a sip of the blue liquid, scowling at it.

"What's wrong, can't handle it?" He smiled again, pouring another glass.

"I can… but you call that a drink?" She stood up, reaching over the bar to grab a bottle of a purple liquid, pouring a glass and shoving it over to Vallok.

"What's this?"

"Just try it." Zoey smirked as the turian knocked back his head, drinking it down.

He slammed the glass down, shaking his head, trying to deal with the kick. "That's not bad, but I got one better."

Reaching over the bar again, he grabbed one of the smaller bottles, pouring it into a glass and handing it to Zoey. As they drank they both started to lose control of their thoughts and motor control, occasionally spilling one of their drinks.

"Why did… you join C-Sec?" Zoey slurred her speech, looking curiously at Vallok.

"Believe or not… I don't really know."

"Come on! You now." She shoved him playfully, trying to get an answer.

"I honestly don't… think I know."

"Well, I know why I joined. I joined because of my mother… She was a good C-Sec officer." Zoey lifted up her drink, trying to toast her.

"I think… that you have had enough." Vallok grabbed her glass, putting it on the table.

"Noooo!" She reached for the glass only to be stopped by his hand as he lifted her off the stool. Finally getting her to work with him, he took her arm over his shoulders and began to walk her to her quarters, slightly stumbling occasionally. Zoey playfully ran her fingers over his face and traced over his fringes as they walked down the hallway to the Starboard Observation. "You know you're not bad."

"What?" Vallok looked over at her as they continued towards the Starboard Observation room.

"Nothing." She let her arm fall to her side as they got to the door, making it hiss as it opened.

Stumbling to get her to the couch, they both laughed in drunken amusement. He laid her on the couch as she pulled Vallok in, kissing him and letting her tongue explore the inside of his mouth. As surprised as he was, he didn't try to pull away, letting his tongue touch hers as they kissed. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so good and she tasted so sweet. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or maybe he had been interested in her, but he enjoyed every minute. She took her hand off his head, letting him pull back as she drifted down to his pants, beginning to pull at them. Valloks chest began to rumble in pleasure as she unclasped his pants, trying to push them off his waist.

Stopping Zoey's hand from going any further, Vallok knew what he was doing was wrong. She was drunk and he was pretty sure he was too. He knew they'd regret it later. He pushed her hand away, standing and pulling his pants up. She grabbed at him again, making him pull away from her, causing her to groan at him in disappointment.

He looked at her with a guilty expression. "Listen Zoey, we can't do this."

"Why not?" Zoey stumbled over her words as she laid on the couch.

"Because you'll regret it in the morning." Vallok rubbed the back of his neck, nervously looking at her. "Zoey?"

He couldn't see her fast asleep as her hair covered her eyes.

* * *

Vallok squinted his eyes, trying to push out the artificial light of the room. His head pounded as the blood rushed from his head as he got up from the cold floor. Finally opening his eyes enough to see his surroundings, he realized he didn't recognize the room. Looking around the room, his eyes narrowed on the slender human woman sleeping on the couch he was laying next to. Slowly he started to remember what had happened the previous night as he rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his headache that only worsened. He walked to the couch and sat down, trying to regain his bearings before he tried leaving the room.

Vallok hadn't noticed Zoey stirring on the couch next to him. "What… time is it?"

He closed his eyes and laid his head back, trying to ease his pain. "I don't know."

She slowly rose up from the couch, letting her tongue explore her mouth. "What happened last night? Tastes like I was eating pennies."

Lifting his head to look at her, he chuckled a little, before grabbing his head again. "Yeah, you were drinking some of the good stuff."

Zoey began to panic as memory of last night started to rush back to her. She looked at Vallok for a moment, looking a little panicked before she looked angry. She grabbed a pillow and hit Vallok with it, looking pissed. "You bastard, you knew I was drunk and… Oh, I'm going to kill you!"

Vallok struggled to get away from her as she curled her fist to hit him. "Nothing happened!"

"Bullshit, I remember!"

"There is nothing to remember, we kissed and we began to, but I stopped… remember?"

She got up off the couch pinning Vallok against the viewing window raising her fist to him, then pausing to think. "I remember us going at it!" Her conviction wavered as she lowered her fist, thinking over the night.

"Maybe in your dreams, but we stopped." He pushed her off of him as he stood in front of the window looking into her green eyes, deep in thought.

Turning away from Vallok, she walked over to the couch sitting down. "Can you leave?"

"Yeah." Vallok welcomed the opportunity to leave before she decided to try and kill him again.

The door closed behind him, leaving him in the hallway next to the elevator to think. Grabbing his stomach, he had forgotten about his injuries through his alcoholic episode. He had ached earlier, but he dismissed it as something that happened through the night. The pain in his head and his body sent pain tearing through him as he fell to his knees.

"Vallok. I thought I heard shouting." Dr. Chakwas walked over to Vallok, giving him something to make his muscles relax. She lifted his arm up, bringing him to his feet then began walking to the med-bay.

"Doc, I'm fine. It's apart of the healing process."

"No, it's not a part of the healing process. You can't just break a bunch of bones and start walking after only a few days Vallok." Vallok knew she had a point, but wasn't about to admit he was wrong.

Doctor Chakwas sat him on the table and walked over to a set of tools, grabbing what looked to be a scanner. Walking over to him again she scanned his chest, shaking her head at the images she saw. "See look there! You ripped the muscles that were healing. You just added another week to that recovery."

Vallok sighed, then grunted in pain. "So can I at least walk around?"

She sighed too, looking at him with an disapproving look. "As long as you don't do any kind of fighting or other strenuous activities, you should be alright."

He nodded as she ran another type of tool that supposedly aided the bodies ability to fix muscle. "Thanks doc."

She nodded back at him as she continued to run her treatments. "Alright your clear, go ahead. Remember though, don't do anything too physical."

"Got it." Gently getting off the table, he walked to the door causing it to open and give way to Zoey standing behind it.

She stood holding her arm nervously, looking back at Vallok. "Can we talk?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure." He nodded his head over to the tables sitting outside the med-bay.

They both sat down across from each other silently as she collected her thoughts, Vallok waiting intently for her to speak. "Listen I may have overreacted… I just didn't know quite what to say."

Scoffing at her he took a deep breath, trying to help his still pounding head. "A little bit? My head feels like there is a varren running around inside it and my muscles are torn again."

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to get into my pants!" The gentle, nervous look she had before now ran from her face, replaced with an increasingly more hostile face.

"You came on to me!"

Her face got red as the supposed talk was now a shouting contest, causing almost the entire crew around them to drop what they were doing to watch.

"I was drunk and you just let it happen! You wanted me to get drunk didn't you? Unbelievable!"

"What? You were the one who kept grabbing drinks and knocking them down! I can't help you come off as easy!"

Vallok knew what he had just said would bite him in the ass, but he stood by it. Zoey narrowed her eyes at him and started walking over to him, getting uncomfortably close to Vallok's face.

"What?" she said deeply

Ignoring the logical voice in his head, he spoke again.

"I said you come off. As. EASY."

Balling her fist, Zoey gave him a deadly look before she struck him in his mandible. Vallok recoiled back, shocked. He knew he deserved it and didn't say anything else, letting her speed walk out of the room back into the hallway, then into her quarters. Telling she was pissed, all the crew members backed away from her letting her walk down the hallway to her room, curling her fists, her face red. Shaking his head, he knew he should have seen it coming. It's nothing new, a woman hitting him and he was willing to bet it wasn't the last time either.

The crew kept staring at him, waiting to see what he would do or say. Honestly, he had no idea what to do, other than to walk back down to his hole and hide. Vallok walked across the deck to the elevator and waited for it to open to let him in. The elevator beeped, opening it's doors and letting him in as he sat silently, trying to think of something.

"Hold it!" A tall black haired woman ran to catch the elevator.

Vallok held the doors, letting her in, making her smile at him briefly.

"She got you pretty good." Straining his memory, he searched to try and find where he had seen her before.

"Yeah." He grabbed his mandible, shifting them.

"My name is Miranda."

"Vallok."

"Not much of one for conversation huh?" She leaned against the wall of the elevator, looking smugly at him.

"Hm."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What the hell were you thinking calling her easy?"

Vallok scoffed at her rolling his eyes. "I don't know."

"Well it's obvious you guys want each other, why would you try to piss her off?"

Surprised by her honesty, his face kept solid as he looked at her through the side of his eye. "What makes you think that?"

"I've seen the way she looked at you, before you called her easy. It's that look of curiosity."

Vallok turned his head to her in confusion. "Curiosity?"

"Yeah, you know… Curiosity of whether you felt the same way she does?" She still leaned against the wall of the elevator looking back at him, waiting for a response.

He shook his head at her in disbelief. "I think she's just psychotic."

"She may be, but she is still interested in you. Oh don't trust me, I'm only a human female." The elevator stopped and beeped, opening it's doors. They both stepped out and went into different directions, walking towards their separate destinations.

Stopping and turning around, before they got too far apart she spoke, making Vallok stop and turn around too. "Next time try talking to her and hold your tongue. See where it goes." She turned and began walking down the walk way again.

Standing in the middle of the walk way, he let his mind think about whether or not Miranda was right. The thought didn't make him cringe like it usually would, when he thought about being with Zoey, but it would still be weird. He found himself thinking about it more and more as he began to walk towards the bridge to find Shepard. Would it actually work between a turian and a human? He had never really heard of any cases of that. What about Valerie? He tried to push it to the back of his mind as he approached Shepard on the bridge. Vallok had never been any good at reading humans, but he could tell Shepard was looking vexed.

"What's wrong Commander?"

"Just found out that our next crew member is on a prison ship." Shepard didn't break his attention from the view port on the nose of the ship.

Vallok hadn't noticed that the ship was no longer in FTL or the fact that the Normandy was heading for a cargo ship. "Is that it?"

"Yep." The pilot answered back as he tapped on the holographic screens, getting the ship ready to dock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, I hope you have enjoyed reading my story so far and I would definitly appreciate your feedback on it. I have been super busy and bogged down with life. I am sorry to say that I will not be able to write for this again for at least a about 4 or 5 weeks. I will finish this, I promise, but life has to come first. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

_Vallok knew what he was feeling was more than a bit of anxiety, he sat at the table waiting for Valerie. Trying to calm himself down he took a deep breath focusing on the skycars that flew by. The Presidium was lively and bustling with patrons and customers heading to shops and Restaurants/Bars. Looking around one more time, he opened his omni-tool checking the time and messages. Leaning forward in his chairs he folded his arms onto the table looking around nervously once again. It was unlike Valerie to be late, let alone not even send a message to tell him. Taking another deep breathe he leaned back in his chair trying to relax. Noticing Vallok's discontent a female turian walked over to the table flaring her mandibles in a smile at him. _

"_You're looking awfully anxious." She said tilting her head looking inquisitive._

"_Yeah, I guess I am." Vallok tried to keep his answer's short, trying to keep the attractive woman at bay._

"_Mind if I pry and ask why?"_

"_Waiting on a friend." Hoping she would give up, he continued being vague._

"_A friend huh?" Her brow plate lifted, trying to pry to see if he was taken._

"_Mhm." He nodded his head._

"_Excuse me." Valerie walked by the turian woman almost pushing her out of the way._

_Vallok flared his mandible's glad to see her, as he stood up from the table politely waiting for her to sit first."What took you so long?" _

_The female turian that had shown interest glared at them both and scoffed, walking past Vallok back to the shop area. Valerie narrowed her glare as she watched the young turian woman continue walking down the walkway area. "Who was she?" She let her gaze fall back on Vallok's softened face. She was surprised by it, for the first time in the 5 months she came to the Citadel he had began to lighten up._

"_Don't really know." _

_Valerie nodded her head looking around at the cafe then back at Vallok. "Why did you call me here?"_

_Taking a deep breathe he looked out over the balcony at the passing skycars as the hummed by. "Alright, I'm going to C-Sec academy and I just wanted to make sure you were alright with it?"_

_Looking into his eyes, she struggled to find what to say. Looking down at the table for a brief moment she took a deep breathe as well. "If it's what you want to do..."_

"_Val, I know you don't like the idea but..."_

"_I don't like it Vallok, I held you in my arms as you died. Caused by the same type of people you would be going after. I don't want to have to worry about you." Valerie fought hard to keep back her tears as she cleared her throat._

"_Listen, Val I know it's dangerous, but I will be careful. That's the only promise I can make. I can promise to come back, but there is no guarantee" Vallok knew she was having a hard time with it. He moved himself closer to her, letting his talon fall underneath her chin turning her head to face him. Letting his other talon wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes he touched his head to hers, letting his chest almost purr. His heart sank as he put his arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort her. There was always the possibility of being killed in C-Sec, but if an officer did their job right they would be alright._

_Valerie turned into him nuzzling her face into his chest trying to think as a few more tears welled up in her eyes. The thought of him being in C-Sec didn't bother her, it was the constant worry that would come with it. Muffled by his chest Valerie spoke softly. "Why?"_

_Letting out a sigh, he put his hand on the back of her head touching her fringes. "I want to do something that feels right and this feels right."_

_Finding his answer a little odd she lifted her head from his chest looking at him with a puzzled, but still sad look. " What?"_

"_Since I got here I haven't been able to find anything that I can do well and...don't regret doing. C-Sec feels right."_

_Silence came between them for a few seconds as she looked out over the balcony trying to collect her thoughts still wiping away what was left of the tears. "If it's what you want to do..."_

_Vallok nodded his head looking at her as she avoided his stare by looking out over the balcony. "It'll be alright Val. I promise I will tell you before I do anything stupid."_

_Still a little upset she smiled, chuckling at his joke then turning her head to look at him again."Ok."_

_Flaring his mandibles he looked into her eyes trying to reassure her. He found himself lost in her green eyes for a moment before shaking himself out of it. " Are you alright?" _

"_Yeah." Her face still looked somber as she looked back into Vallok's eyes._

"_Come on, I got something that will cheer you up." Getting up from the table he held out his hand to Valerie smiling with a flare to his mandibles._

_Putting her hand in his she got up, going along with whatever he had planned. "Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

* * *

"We're heading back." Shepard still glared out the window at the transport.

"What?" Vallok couldn't help but looked puzzled by the Commanders sudden mind change.

"Not ready to do this yet. We are going to head back to the Citadel and drop you two off." Shepard walked off the bridge down the walkway to the CIC.

"What the hell was that about?"

The pilot shrugged his shoulder and tapped again at the holo screens in front of him, disengaging the docking procedure. Still a little confused he turned to walk off the bridge down the walk way, listening in on the conversations between the crew members. Talk of disappearing colonies and missing friends. He found it odd that he hadn't heard much about the disappearances or missing people. Touching the elevator control the doors opened, he got in and touched the screen queuing the Engineering Deck. The lift hummed as it lowered into the ship, letting Vallok's thoughts begin to dwell on Zoey again. He couldn't hake the odd feelings he had towards her, she was a human yet he felt attracted to her. It bothered him that he felt that way about her being that she was a different species and she was his partner. The lift beeped opening it's doors, throwing him from his thoughts.

Stepping off the lift he looked around the hallway for anyone around. The deck was empty and all Vallok had for company was the hum of the drive core. Walking into his make shift room quarters he let out a deep sigh, sitting down on a table bringing him back to Zoey. She wasn't exactly not his type, but she really did seem a little psychotic and ready to kill. He shook his head almost disgusted with him self for thinking about her like that, not once during all of this did he think about Valerie. How would she handle it all? Taking a deep breathe again he grabbed his pistol looking at it fondly before beginning to strip it down to clean. They say with the heat sink technology you wouldn't have to clean the guns anymore, but Vallok still preferred the older models. There was less that could go wrong with them. As he ran a cleaning rod through the barrel the thought of Zoey popped back into his head.

"Damn it!" He slammed down the gun and the cleaning rod, looking around the room. "EDI?"

"Yes."

"Where is Zoey?" He shook his head to himself, knowing it might be a bad idea but he didn't care.

"She is currently on the Crew Deck in the mess area."

"Thank you." Getting up from his table he left his gun and walked to the lift once again. He couldn't believe how irritating it was to have to use the lift to get up and down all the time.

The lift beeped as it hit the Crew Deck, opening its doors to the chatter of crew members again. Turning the corner his eyes searched quickly for Zoey, which sat at the table looking down the food in front of her. Walking over calmly he sat at the end of the table quietly. Continuing to pick at her food she hadn't noticed that Vallok was now sitting across from her quietly.

"Ehmm." Vallok cleared his throat catching her attention as she jumped

She looked up from her food glaring at Vallok scoffing, before looking back down at her food. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I lost my patience and about last night, I thought about it, I will admit. I stopped though and you know that." She looked up from her food again studying Vallok's face.

Looking back down at her food playing with it, with her fork as she struggled to find her words."I'm sorry I got upset. You didn't deserve it, I know nothing happened and at the time I was a little...confused."

"Come on let me buy you a cup of coffee." He stood up walking over to her giving her his hand.

"The coffee is free." She smiled looking up at him.

"Well then it will be a cheap date." He flared his mandible back at her.

Grabbing his hand she stood up from the chair and they began walking to the serving area. Grabbing her a cup and pouring the dark brown liquid in the cup he couldn't help but notice the overpowering aroma of the scent she had. Most humans had a certain scent to them, but he had began to ignore the different smells, but she was different. It was sweet and different.

"What are you doing?" Zoey made him snap from his trance.

"Hmm. Oh I was just..." He tried to think of an excuse.

"You were taking in deep breathes."

"Yeah, I was smelling the coffee."

"Ah." He handed the hot liquid to her, relieved she couldn't tell it was a lie.

Walking over to the table they both sat down. Zoey took a sip from her coffee and looked curiously at Vallok. "Don't you want any?"

"I can't ingest human food. Turian thing."

Nodding her head she seem to struggle with saying whatever she had on her mind. "Can I ask you about Turian's, I haven't had much...interaction with them, you, well not you but your kind..."

Not being able to help himself he smirked as he lifted his brow plate. "Yeah, I'll answer what I can."

"What makes Turian's different?"

Looking at him intently waiting for an answer, he took a minute to think about the very broad question. "Well for starters we have armor plating the protects us from solar radiation, ummm...we also have a keen sense of smell."

"So can you smell, like people?"

"Yes, it's actually somewhat hard to visit new ship's because of the smell's."

"Can you smell me?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I can." Vallok was glad that unlike humans he couldn't blush to show he was a little embarrassed.

"And?" Her smile turned devilish as she waited for his reaction.

"Well..." He fumbled for words before Zoey stopped him.

"It was a joke Vallok." She chuckled at him, before taking a sip of her drink.

"What about...your...mating habits?" She tried not to sound to awkward in asking, but it couldn't be helped.

Not bashful about the subject, he stepped straight in without hesitation. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Well...can you...do it with other species?"

"Well, we've been known to take Asari as mates before, but I haven't really heard of...well wait a minute. I remember something about a Turian - Human couple not to long ago. Other than that though it really just stay's with in Asari, and other Turian's."

"Is it frowned upon for a Turian to be with a human?" She took another sip from her coffee trying to break eye contact to avoid the awkwardness.

"Well it's not frowned upon, more like uncommon."

"Why?"

A little unsure himself he scrunched his face trying to think. "I don't really know."

"Well would you be willing to try it personally?" She looked away from Vallok, looking around the room slowly.

"Why you interested?"He looked smugly at her and couldn't help himself. He knew she was serious, but he wasn't really sure how to handle a relationship, with a human.

She tried to hide her face as it became red and tried to regain her composure. "I was just wondering."

"No you weren't..." She looked up at Vallok looking to see if he was serious.

"Vallok we had a nice night and I was wondering if..."

"An hour ago you wanted to rip my head from my shoulders."

"I was a little mistaken and I had a headache. We can consider it foreplay." She smiled at him making a joke to hide her true feelings.

"Well if that's how you want to play it?" He looked at her flaring his mandible's.

She smiled a little and nodded. "Yes. Hey do you want to get lunch, I'm starving?"

They both got up from the table walking to the serving area, Zoey grabbing a tray of food as Vallok grabbed one of the Dextro tubes. Vallok sat down at the table playing with the tube he had in his hand looking at it with disappointment. It wasn't quite what he really wanted, but it would have to do. "So what is Palaven like?"

Snapping himself from his thoughts he looked back up her. "It's hot to most and there is a constant pounding radiation from our sun, because we have a weak atmosphere."

"Sounds like a real vacation spot." She smirked as she sat down with her food.

"Don't get me wrong it's beautiful, just not my kind of place anymore." Letting his thoughts drift as he looked back down at the tube in his hands. He really didn't dislike Palaven...just some of the people on it.

"Anymore?" She looked curiously at him putting her fork in her mouth then chewing on the food.

"Yeah, long story. One I would rather not tell."

"I understand." She looked at him intently watching him dig deep into thought. "So what brought you to C-Sec?"

He shook off his thought's of Palaven, focusing his attention back on the conversation."It was just something I decided to do, after Val..." He stopped thinking about Valerie. Was it wrong what he was doing? Even if they did have a fight, when he left does that give him the option?

"Something wrong?"

He dismissed it, all he was doing was talking to her and a little flirting. Nothing to serious. "No, just remembered something. It's nothing."

* * *

_Vallok pulled Valerie to the floor flaring his mandible's amused by Valerie's resistance to dancing with him. Finally getting to the floor they swayed together as the music became slow and called for a more gentle touch. _

_Laughing as Vallok guided them, as they danced together. "Not fair you know I like this."_

"_Yet you resisted?" Still smiling._

"_Maybe I wasn't in the mood."_

_Still floating across the floor he nodded. "Well you seem to be in the mood now."_

"_It wasn't by choice, but I figured since we are here and you're offering."_

"_Ah, so you're an opportunist then?" She rolled her eye's paying him no mind anymore._

"_Gasp, how dare you roll your eye's at me."_

"_I just don't know what to do about you anymore." She chuckled again._

"_As if you ever knew what to do with me?" he tilted her out as they slowly spun._

"_You know there was a time when I was able to keep you under control." Pulling herself close to him as the music turned into more of a salsa dance._

"_Under control? That's what you called under control? I got shot." He flared his mandible's, mocking her as their pace became dirty as their legs intertwined. _

"_I never said I was good at it." She smirked at him as he let her head lean back as he held her up with his arm._

"_Obviously." He once again flared his mandible's smiling at her._

_They danced to the music letting their bodies mix together, making people clear the floor for them. Valerie was always a sucker for dancing, but she hated how he knew she did. He would always pull the card of dancing to get himself out of trouble or to cheer her up. People watched the two turian's glide across the dance floor, swaying together to the rhythm of the music. _

_The music stopped as they stopped with it standing close to each other looking into each others eyes."You've gotten better."_

"_Well I like to impress the ladies."_

"_Yeah? What woman would tolerate your arrogance and pompous personality?" Vallok shook his head leading her away from the dance floor to the bar._

"_Apparently this one.." He leaned in and kissed her, making her flare her mandible's._

"_Well I'm actually doing charity work in your case."_

"_Ouch! Here I was thinking you just liked me for my body."_

"_Well...not just." She smiled looking him over and flaring her mandibles and lifting her brow plate at him._

_They both laughed for a minute looking at each other. The smiles began to dissipate as Valerie looked away from Vallok. "Valerie."_

_She hesitated before looking back at him. He could tell that the C-Sec choice was eating at her still. "Val, I know you're worried about my joining, but I can handle myself."_

_Her gaze became softer as she shook her head for a moment. "I think it's natural for me to worry. I want you safe and I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't want to loose you."_

_He knew she had every right to be worried and there was nothing he could say to make her feel better about it. "I'll be careful, that's all I can guarantee."_

"_Can we go back home?" _

"_Yeah." They both walked from the bar and walked to the Skycar area._

_The ride back to the apartment they were silent and hardly spoke a word to each other. Vallok felt bad about putting her through this, but it really was the only thing that felt right._

* * *

"Why do you carry that fossil of a gun?" Zoey tilted her head curiously at it as the sat in her quarters sipping down drinks.

"Well, first of all it's a damn good weapon and second of all it's a reminder." Vallok's looked down at the gun in it's holster quickly thinking about his mother.

"Can I ask what the reminder is?" She could tell it hit close to home with him and didn't want to push it.

Hesitating a minute Vallok pulled out the gun to look at it before laying it on the table. " It's a Karpov Pistol XI, and there was only six ever made. My mother gave it to me before I left..."

"So it's a reminder of your mother?"

"Kind of, it's a reminder of my family...something I should never forget." He glared at the pistol as it laid on the table.

"Pretty loyal to your family huh?" Her ignorance of the situation was refreshing, but it made it a little harder to talk about.

"Not really, it's a long story and very complicated." Looking up from the pistol he looked into her human eyes admiring their deep color.

"I understand." Vallok just stared into her eye's almost in trance with them. "What?"

"Nothing you have beautiful eye's." He flared his mandible's as he broke his stare.

"Is that supposed to melt my heart and make it easier for you to get in my pant's?" She looked at him playfully with a half baked smile.

"I don't know is it working?"

"Sadly yes." She finally let a full smile take her face as she brought him in closer to her as she pressed his lips against her's. Vallok opened his mouth slightly feeling her tongue tease at his flat lip's. Their tongues touched and flickered over each other causing both of them to get closer.

Vallok wasn't sure what he felt for her, but all he did know was that he enjoyed her time and touch. He wanted her so bad, but was it weird? He was a turian and she was human, is it strange to have such desires with a member of a different species? These questions raced through his mind as he tried to make since of it all. He eventually had to shut the questions out of his head and just let his feeling's take control. He hadn't ever felt like this with anyone and he didn't want it to stop. Sitting down on the bed he let his hand's run down her curves as they pulled away from each others mouth. Both of them a little lost on what to do next.

Zoey took lead and started undoing Vallok's armor, letting the snaps unbuckle. His armor fell to the ground as she started tugging at his shirt lifting it over his head and throwing it aside. She began tugging at his pant's, before Vallok pushed her hand away gently as he started to undo them and take them off. She had never looked at turian's in a love interest point of view, but she loved looking at the turian in front of her. Vallok started to undo her shirt unbuttoning it all the way down and then opening it. Her body was beautiful in his eye's, he stared at her bare breast's for a minute taking in the site of her. She undid her pants and pushed Vallok down onto the bed and began to straddle him smiling as she did. Apart of her was worried about him fitting or it possibly hurting, she felt his member rub against the inside of her leg throbbing for her. Lowering herself down onto him she gasped as he went farther into her, only stopping to take a breath again. Vallok's chest began to rumble in pleasure as his head laid back on the bed, feeling Zoey go up and down the length of him. Vallok could feel his primal side fighting to surface, but he tried to control it for her sake.

Carefully he rolled her over pinning her underneath of him, letting his hot breathe beat against her skin. His control began to slip as he began pushing inside of her, making her moan which drove him over the edge. Never have been with a turian Zoey didn't know what to expect as Vallok's heart began to pump faster and as he picked up pace thrusting inside of her faster and faster. His plates began to run her raw and each thrust went deeper and harder, making her begin to hurt. Her hand's tightened on his shoulder's as she tried to deal with the pain, only driving Vallok to go harder. He had never felt such pleasure before in his life, she drove him wild and he couldn't figure out why. Her body quivered underneath of him as she reached her orgasm. Vallok continued pumping into her as he got closer to reaching his climax, Zoey moaned louder as he let his fluids go into her. They panted heavily as he rolled off of her laying on her bed, catching his breath. Zoey smiled at what had just happened as she rolled over laying her head on his chest feeling his deep breathes, as he chest rose and fell.

"You know you still owe me for calling me easy there big guy." She smirked to herself closing her eyes still laying on his chest.

Vallok brought his arm around her shoulder's as she laid on him watching her." What was that for then?"

"Well you wanted that as much as I did, so that doesn't count."

"Hmm, well I'm sure we can work something out." He smiled laying her head on the bed as he put himself back on top of her.

"Show me what you got." She smirked at him before he began kissing her body, letting his tongue tease her skin. The spent the night together, and fell asleep.

Vallok opened his eyes running his talons through Zoey's long black hair, letting his thought's take him over. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what had happened. What about Valerie? He loved Valerie and she had always been good to him even in bad time's and good. He felt confused when he thought about Zoey, he was confused on how he felt. Unsure of it was love or curiosity, maybe it was just physical attraction? He had to tell her something when she woke up, what was it going to be though? Taking a deep breathe, he had to figure out what he felt.

Vallok lifted her head from his chest gently and got out of the bed getting dressed. He needed time to think and a quiet place to do it.


End file.
